<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kept Promises by the_impatient_panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496287">Kept Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda'>the_impatient_panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Party, Promises, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:52:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Jack &amp; Orianna, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Steve Cortez/James Vega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack woke up, looked down at herself (naked, and not alone) and did something she hadn’t done in years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment was (probably not surprisingly) well-stocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medi-gel took care of the marks (bites? Damn) and a shower the smell and sweat and...stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Best not to think about it, its not like it’d make anymore fucking sense than it already didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, didn’t take you for an early riser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years of practice kept her from jumping at Jacob’s voice behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well...keeping those brats alive and in line keeps me on my toes.” Tossing her towel aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do my usual PT while we wait for everyone else to remember they’re still alive, you in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Bet I can do more chin-ups than you can do crunches.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a pointless, mindless way to waste time, which made it perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she had anything she needed to forget. That indicated regret, and she didn’t regret anything. Not even...that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shepard came in to check on them, and once she was sure certain people were safely ensconced in the kitchen Jack slipped out the front door figuring goodbyes were for suckers and they’d all see each other again soon. Besides, she was attached to a compliment of students, it’d be fucking easy for anyone to track her down if they wanted to. For whatever reason that may be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d sent a message to Shepard later, she probably owed her that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to anyone else, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at the building as she slipped out the front, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fuckin’ sick party, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda carefully adjusted the collar of her body suit, and hoped the mark wasn’t as visible as she feared. The others, at least, were well below hidden by her suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Should it surprise her someone half-feral enjoyed using teeth more than tongue to the extent of medi-gel not entirely erasing the mark? Probably not.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had that happened again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right...boredom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that and the munchies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not everyone in the group was built to party all night long. A little after midnight, the numbers began to rapidly decrease. The krogan were curled in front of the den fireplace, and garrus helped Tali to bed upstairs before attempting to (unsuccessfully) drink Jack under the table. Vega and Cortez were taken out at the same time, and all three slept soundly on the couches by the piano with blankets thrown over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liara and Shepard quietly slipped upstairs, where things became decidedly less quiet despite the closed door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least someone was getting laid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EDI did not sleep, but she did ‘power down’ after Jef passed out upstairs with his head in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which left just her, Jack, Kaidan and Jacob. Not who she would choose to spend time with, but odd times and odd bedfellows....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry,” Jack declared as Jacob said something about settling down for the night. “Cortez mentioned fish and chips earlier, and never came through. I’m goin’ to get some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By yourself, at 1 in the morning?” Miranda, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so what? No one’s going to bother me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive you.” Because she doesn’t want to get left alone with Kaidan, and Jacob really is looking like he might go lay down for a bit. Better to stick with Jack, she knows how to handle her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t ask you to, cheerleader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware, but I want some too and preferably while its still hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it helps, I can ride along.” Kaidan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two-seater, sorry.” To Jack, knowing she won’t accept./ “Unless you want to stay here, Jack, and we can bring some back-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no! My idea, I’m going.” To Jacob. “You want some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. We’ll pick up enough for everyone.” To Miranda. “C’mon, cheerleader. Let’s go, sometime tonight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Jacob, side-eyeing Miranda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine.” To Jacob. To Jack. “Don’t be a child, Jack. After all, we’re going to get you a treat...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish.” Unlocking the car. “You did say I have fantastic tits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than that mushy shit you were spouting.” Opening her omni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Checking on the brats, then ordering the food. Supposedly they followed lights out at 10 like I said, but I’m pretty sure they figured out how to trick the sensors. Smartasses.” Pulling something else up. “Yep, totally did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound proud of them for defying you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only an extra hour. They know people depend on them to be at their best.” Mumbled quickly. “I’m proud. They’re...alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“High praise from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack scoots it over to order. “Don’t start that shit, alright? We are not friends, and we are not ‘bonding’ or some shit like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s fair.” Pulling into the lot. Jack jumps out before it's fully in park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait here, I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later she was, and empty handed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! This is why I wanted to walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half hour until its ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A half an hour, for fish and chips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugs. “They’re popular with the late work crews.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does walking have to do with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, it takes me so long to get there that its ready just as I walk up. No fucking waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a problem with waiting, Jack?” Chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Pacing around a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Used to take Shepard calling you on a mission to make you move most of the time. Now you can’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” Kicking at something. “I’m bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell.” Dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watching you lose control is actually very entertaining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promises, promises...” Laughing to herself, checking something on her omni. Glancing up to see Jack watching her. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“100 credits says I can make you orgasm so hard your legs go numb, in under ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...pardon me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we established that already. And your solution is...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bet.” Smirking. “Scared, cheerleader?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to be scared of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, being ruined for anyone else because the psychotic-biotic was so good no one else compares is a reasonable-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not capable of ruining me for anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirk grows. “Then why not? Unless you’re strapped for credits. Being anti-Cerberus doesn’t pay as well as your old job, I hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That desperate to get between my legs that you’d resort to insults?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if you don’t want to I’ll just find someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda pauses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stares back at her, idly raking her up and down with her eyes. Its...surprisingly effective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there’s this thing called consent, maybe you’ve heard of it? Its how I prefer to do things, which probably goes against everything you learned from that asshole boss you used to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. 100 credits, less than ten minutes, and legs numb. And I get to judge if they’re actually numb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda closes her door again, and Jack swings around to her own side. She messes about on her omni for a moment, sets up a timer, then gets to it. She has Miranda’s suit unzipped to the waist before she’s fully settled back in her reclined seat. In a panic, Miranda hits the blackout button and the windows go from opaque to solid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shy, cheerleader?” Hissed against one ear as her hand teases her belly button before working its way further south. “How sound proof is this thing?” Pressing just inside the band of her underwear, biotics powering up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how loud you plan to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda half-swallows a moan as the cab becomes bathed in soft blue light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sensitive. Been awhile, cheerleader?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. Clock’s ticking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack still takes her time...at first. Then she quickly and deftly win herl 100 credits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, ice bitch,” she murmured as she stroked Miranda through each pulse. “Shit, you’re soaked...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathless, eyes closed, “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you mean ‘fuck me’, which I did. Very well.” Smirking. “Can you feel your legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can pay me later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be a sore loser,” pumping her fingers again. Miranda’s hips jerk with them, and one hand latched around the slim wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Withdrawing, wiping her hand on Miranda’s suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re already wet, the smell isn’t going anywhere.” Openly enjoying the view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See anything you like?” Deciding embarrassment is useless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking fish for compliments. You don’t need them.” Leaning back in her seat. “Probably no chance of...you...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Catching Jack’s eye, correctly reading her look. “If you want something, ask for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your usual thing? You like to make people beg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to make you beg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deflection.” TUrning slightly. “Just ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you any good with those hand or like the rest of you are they just for show?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you survive an hour without insulting someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fight better when you’re angry. Probably fuck better too.” Smirking. “I mean you got perfect genes, right? They practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>built</span>
  </em>
  <span> you for fucking with those tits...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are infuriating sometimes.” Reaching for Jack’s belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you like it, cheerleader. I don’t grovel at your feet like everyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway considering fucking her dry, whether she’s ready or not, but Jack is already slick and swollen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit hot and bothered, Jack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...did say...fantastic tits...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much talking after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda wasn’t sure if tthe lack of cursing except one strangled ‘Fuck’ was a good sign or not. The flushed cheeks, thrusting hips and wet heat wrapped about her fingers were a pretty definite positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok, so you’re not bad,” Jack admitted as she lay back in her seat, still riding out the aftershocks lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Sticking her tongue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shouldn’t be attractive. She briefly debates suggesting they retire to a hotel for the rest of the evening, when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, food’s ready.” Jack does up her pants, and gets out. Miranda zips herself up before she gets ticketed for public indecency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back is quiet, Jack already picking at the chips as they go. She offers Miranda one every once in awhile, and the ex-operative accepts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get back to find Jacob and Kaidan drinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys, what happened to waiting patiently for us?” Miranda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack is divvying up the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got bored. Decided to prove this guy isn’t as tough as he thinks.” Kaidan, pouring two more shots. “Timer’s up, Jacob. You in or out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Food’s finally here, at least.” Takes the shot, they both drink. Then they dive into the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bed they pass out before they finish eating. “Jack, around a mouthful of fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, gonna eat this and go to bed.” Jacob. “Some of us have to work tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all of us asshole.” Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of us are just better at existing without sleep than others.” Miranda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want a shot, cheerleader?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you.” Eating. “I know my limits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck limits. They aren’t fun.” Giving Kaidan a smoky look. Miranda rolls her eyes and wonders at the jump of jealousy in her stomach. Jack can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaidan immediately takes the challenge. “Sure, I’ll do one.” Takes it and says, “Jacob?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, be my guest. I know better than to go toe to toe with scary girl here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scary girl, nice. You think of that yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, thank you.” Finishing his food. “That’s it for me. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murmurs of goodnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack keeps egging Kaidan on. But something about the way she keeps glancing at Miranda makes her hesitate to leave just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you still have a liver?” Kaidan, barely standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-5s, burgs it out of my system before I even get a buzz sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Miranda, suddenly much makes sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I c’n still...take you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaidan...” Miranda, warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’good. M’good.” Pauses. “Not good, not good, not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runs off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I saw that one coming. Hopefully he makes it to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lightweight.” Jack, finishing his shot for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have encouraged him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only way to make him leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Grabbing Miranda’s belt and yanking her closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna fuck on the couch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.” Sliding a hand up to squeeze her ass. “Drop those skin tight drawers and I’ll have dessert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to have sex. In the open. In an apartment full of people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sounds like fun.” Pulling their hips together. “Whaddaya say, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a terrible idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around an hour later, Miranda was debating if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> worst idea ever or simply in the top ten on her admittedly spectacular list. She lay completely naked on the very nice leather couch, Jack half-sprawled on top of her and and snoring slightly. The throw that was on the back before kept them from being entirely indecent if someone happened to stumble by, but there would be no hiding what had transpired. Not unless she got up and...did something about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep get her first, and she decides to deal with it in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, when she woke she still had the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minor miracle, considering who her bed partner had been, but one she was thankful for all the same. Also for her quick reflexes. She dressed, and made it to the bathroom just ahead of someone else. The work of the night before was undone to the best of her abilities with some medi-gel, a shower, and some pilfered makeup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting and thanking the annoyed Tali for being patient, she went to the kitchen and stayed put. It would be better that way. And if the shower wasn’t sufficient to cover everything, Vega’s ridiculously strong cologne would do the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether she’s hoping Jack will find or avoid her, she’s still not sure. Vega and his blood eggs nearly drive her from her seat, but the coffee is decent (why couldn’t Kaidan have gotten over himself originally? They could have used decent coffee facing the collectors) and Shepard is there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catches Shepard’s eye, and briefly wonders if the woman knows. Immediately dismisses it as foolishness. Commander Jane Shepard is many things, but not omniscient yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finish out with a brief glimpse of Jack at the end, the biotic giving her the double finger before walking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she wasn’t sure how else a top ten bad idea was supposed to have ended, but it was what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack was once again going over rotation schedules in ______(the club) when someone sat across from her in the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t want a drink,” the biotic said without looking up. “I don’t care where you’re from or where you’re going. Go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that always work, Jack?” Its Miranda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On all but the really fucking annoying ones.” Still not looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard from Shepard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack paused. “...no, have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only that she was mopping up a few last chores before heading to the final base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Shepard. Never could leave anything undone.” Finally looking up. “Fucking crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she is.” Chuckling. “And yet...we all followed her into the Collector’s base and came out alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’d do it again. Doesn’t make her any less fucking crazy.” Going back to her work. “What do you want, cheerleader?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to ask about Shepard. And to have a drink, I’m just here while they’re refueling my ship and loading a few supplies. I can go do that at the bar, if you’re busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you can stay.” Setting the pads aside. “I’ve already done the work, just making sure I made the right calls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Your students?” Waving a waiter over and ordering wine. “Want something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usual.” She’s here enough she has that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. About your students and what they’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because when you talk about them, you smile, and if you’re smiling you aren’t glaring at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gets a cracked smile. “Alright. Mostly support work, for medical evacuations and backing up one or two retreats or helping them switch out companies in heavily hit areas.” Shrugs. “Not that we haven’t seen a fair amount of acting. You don’t have to be heading to the fucking front lines for them to find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you haven’t lost a single one yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...look, I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty fucking bad out there, and the worst hasn’t come yet, cheerleader.” Seriously. “Assuming I live to the end, I know all my kids won’t. We’ve had too many close calls for that dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I know.” Quietly. “But even so...with you is still probably safer than 95% percent of the universe right now. Heard you took down Reaper ship by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a baby. And I was really fucking lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, Jack being modest. This is new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The big one still levelled half the defenses and took more than half a platoon with it before they could take it down. Wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near the actual fighting, but there they were.” Shrugs. “Taking down the baby wasn’t really a fucking big deal after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing? Flying somewhere, obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...can’t tell you.” Half-shrug. “Cerberus has ears and eyes everywhere so...best just not to say anything at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Closed off look. “Fine, you don’t trust me...” Tosses back her drink, prepares to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, its not about trust its....this is a public place.” Catching her wrist. “I can think of ten ways without even really trying someone could be eavesdropping on our conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and what you’re doing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking important-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Tossing up her own drink impatiently. “If you want to know that badly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack follows her out of the club, and to a pay by the hour hotel just around the block.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...seriously, cheerleader? You could have just asked-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to know or not?” Seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah. Ok. Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get a room, and go up. Its a specific one, as when Miranda gets to it she activates something and suddenly they’re in a private sound bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They want to get through that, they’ll need a few hours which I don’t plan to give them.” Miranda, sitting on the bed. “I’m trying to cut the legs out from under Cerberus, dismantle every fall back plan the Illusive man might have so that when Shepard finally goes for the throat he has nowhere else to run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has dozens if not hundreds of tiny bases hidden away in various corners of the universe. We’re finding them all, stealing anything worth taking for the cause, and burning them to the ground. Soldiers and scientists we capture, if there’s anyone there, are given a choice to turn and give us more information and not die. You’d be surprised how many of them do so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you satisfied now? I don’t...</span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust you, it's everyone else I don’t trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know I’m not...” Can’t even finish it without smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah Jack, because you’re absolutely going to turn back to the people who tortured you as a child and threatened to do the same to your beloved students.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Control chips fuck people up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a control chip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I may have checked while we were, uh....” Hand gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Cheerleader’s got balls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you complimented me. I had to be sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the fuck did I-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic tits is a compliment, even if its a backhanded one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are...” Looking at them consideringly. “...wanna...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already paid for the room, it's got an actual bed this time, and hey...might be dead tomorrow. So why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its the last point that decides it, not the way Jack’s burning gaze is already making her hot and bothered. “...alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only paid for half an hour, so its quick and hard. They both get two, and then the five minute buzzer goes off. Miranda swears, and goes to clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you didn’t leave any marks above my collar this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not if you keep your hair down.” Jack, smugly, putting her clothes back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what did you?” Turning, Jack is already leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later, cheerleader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fucking bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda, calling her sister, who asks why she’s late. She was getting worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I ran into a friend, got chatting. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chatting.” Suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologized very nicely. How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, everything is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blah blah blah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third time, Jack comes in celebrating, from an almost victory, runs into Miranda. They end up at a different hotel. An hour this time, and Jack’s almost nice about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Miranda speaks to her sister afterwards, later than expected. She’s once more suspicious. Hm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fifth time, Miranda starts to wonder if maybe she should be reading into this at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sixth time, they don’t actually have sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda is meeting an informant, and no one is able to go with her. So she calls Jack, to see if she’s at the bar. She is, and will wait for a bit. Promised a few drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda shows up, and Jack looks wiped. She sits by her in the booth, dozing on and off as they go. She feels bad about having asked, but Jack didn’t say otherwise so..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why is she up so late? For her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost lost a kid. Her first one. It was a rough day, she just needed to unwind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you stay? You’re obviously exhausted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you needed help.” Swaying on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack...then at least let me take you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That’s not the favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, this is an apology because I feel like an asshole.” Grumbling. “I was also avoiding Aria T’Loak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Head perks up. “What’s she got to do with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it’s a long story, and you need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silent ride back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack mumbles, “See ya,” the heads inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time they’re together, Jack brings it up. Aria T’Loak has helped with some of the dismantling of the Cerberus out of vengeance, but the last time Miranda owed her a favor the way Aria collected was of a sexual nature. Its not an experience Miranda wants to repeat. Jack seems strangely jealous by that, and Mirana has to laughingly distract her with sex so she won’t go slap the asari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the attack on the base happened (Shepard going after Kai Leng). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s office barely deserved the name. Closet was more like it, and she was considered lucky for having even that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rodriguiz! Prangley! Move those asses, transport arrives in one hour!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closes her door and surveys her domain. Her last few minutes of privacy. At least she could lay down for ten minutes and pretend that the end of the universe wasn’t practically on their fucking doorstep. Her things are packed already, everything else is staying behind. Eezo whines from his corner, and she tosses him half the sandwich she ate sometime last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, bud, me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit, she hated waiting. But...at least for a few minutes...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prangley, if the f-...bloody building isn’t on fire-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. And while there is no building on fire, I happen to think this is pretty important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack slowly turned to find Miranda Lawson standing in the doorway, as unapologetically gorgeous as ever with her arms crossed under her fantastic tits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Aware at least half her kids are listening and the other half are drooling over the incredible ass they can see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” Face still. “I would like to speak to you in private, Ms. Nought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack pauses. “It’s not...Shepard....?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, this is about something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, close the door behind you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak that much without cursing,” Mildly. “I didn’t know you could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting behind her desk and putting her boots up on it. “Insulting the person you’ve come to beg for help isn’t all that fucking smart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t intended as an insult.” Taking a seat, thought it wasn’t offered. Primly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are intending to beg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then this just got a lot more interesting.” Smirking. “That desperate to have my fingers back inside you, cheerleader? Its only been, what, four days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Stops herself. “No, this is too important to lose my temper.” Taking a breath. “I genuinely need your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guessing. “Orianna?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only time I’ve ever seen you ask for help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I need help with Orianna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for a rescue mission.” Quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t need rescuing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you fucking want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you to take her with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack is genuinely stunned into silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has no where else to go! Her parents...the colony was wiped out by reapers after she was taken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then keep her with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I’m...doing something dangerous.” A pause. “And I don’t have room. Its a one seater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack blinks, then sits up slowly, sucking on her teeth. “Ger her her own ship. I thought she was basically your twin, and we need all the help we can get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that. She has my...raw potential, and none of my training, Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s useless, then. A liability. Dead weight.” Sees Miranda’s face and sighs. “I’m not taking my kids on a pleasure hike, Miranda. We’re shipping out to the Med Vac lines on Palaven and Thessia. Working double rotations until this thing is over or we’re gone. No one gets a free ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then put her to work. I don’t care if its...carrying your bags, or doing the laundry or serving meals. She isn’t useless, she just isn’t...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A soldier. Like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Waving a hand. “I’m not the only person you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else is...” Trailing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy?” Flat. “Doing something fucking important? Maybe has their hands full?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not send her to the front lines!” Surging to her feet, then turning away, covering her mouth. “And there is no one else, because that is where everyone else is. Including me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave her at the Citadel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me its safe? Oh, of course, its never been attacked or infiltrated or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Yes! Fine!” Throwing up her hands. “I suppose I can fit in one more bubble-butt. We leave in an hour-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s already packed and waiting outside. I made sure she has exactly what your students carry, no more and no less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not fucking babysit her. She gets in the way-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to. But I know you’ll do whatever you have to to get your kids through the other side. Just...take her along for the ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need credits? Supplies? I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine.” Shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Jack, I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you want?” Exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already said I would take her.” And for a moment Miranda can see it, the weight on Jack’s shoulders. Pulling her down. “It’s...fine. We’ll settle later, if there’s anything to settle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Giving her a hard look. “No promises, though. I can’t guarantee-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t ask you to. Just...try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah. Alright. Guess I better meet fucking cheerleader jr.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up, Jack. She has none of what you hate about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Whistles, and Eezo jumps up from the bed. First time Miranda’s seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that’s a verren, Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name’s Eezo, and he’s a sweetheart.” To Eezo. “Aren’t you boy. Come on, let’s go see the fresh meat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...a fucking verren. That’s  your pet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A biotic verren, actually.” Scratching his head. The tail goes crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fuck you, Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time.” Opening the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orianna is standing a few feet away, eyeing the students who eye her back. She’s a few years older than most of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” she said, shoving her hands in her pockets as she looked at Miranda’s mini-me. Describe. “Orianna, right? We’ve never met, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You helped me on Illium. I remember. Your hair is different, but your tattoos are the same.” The smile has a shadow to it, but war has done that to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Orianna, this is Ms. Jaqueline Nought.” Odd smile. “She’s going to let you go with her and her squad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re sure you want in on this.” Seriously. “We’re going to be living practically on top of each other, stuffed like sardines on the carriers in space. Food will probably be shit, and there won’t be any real rest for weeks. Your job will be my assistant, to coordinate our supplies and our schedules. Running double shifts, I won’t be able to keep up with it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it, Ms. Nought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Once over again. Not the way she looks at Miranda. “Everyone goes by their last name or a nickname. You have a preference?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lawson is fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lawson it is. Rodriguiz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am?” Jogging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Lawson, she’s with us. Go introduce her to the others and find her a buddy.” Thinking. “You just be her buddy. And take Eezo with you, run him before we have to get on the transport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it, ma’am.” To Eezo. “C’mon, bud. Walkies?” To Lawson. “I’m Rodriguiz. Don’t worry about Eezo, he’s all bark and no bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no I like varrens. I worked with a rescue for awhile in high school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? They’re really not the nasty creatures everyone says they are...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No nick-name for her?” A touch acerbically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She hasn’t been a bitch to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Smirking. Then her face falls. “Jack...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something...touchy-feely shitty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sincere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same shit.” Sniffs. “No fuckin’ thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Holding her hand out. “Thank you. And good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same. Kick a few extras asses, I think you’re behind compared to the rest of us.” They shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everything is a competition, Jack.” Stepping back. “I’ll be in touch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sending daily reports, cheerleader. She’s old enough to wipe or her own ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Jack.” Dryly. “Try not to miss me too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, icebitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda just grins, and flips her off over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should be illegal to be that gorgeous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...are you and my sister...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its Orianna, standing right behind her. Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mortal enemies? Yes, we’ve tried to kill each other a few times but not seriously the last few years.” Ignoring the actual question. “Not going to run after her to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did that earlier, she said she might have to leave in a hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Well, if you’re now wondering if I might drop you alone in a combat zone to get back at her, don’t worry. I don’t do that shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...good.” Taking the hint. “Rodriguiz said to tell you all’s set and you’ve been called to the docks for loading. She ran ahead with Eezo to his ‘walkies’ out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s move then Lawson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack felt the thrum of the engine through the bulkhead, and closed her eyes. In the quiet moments, when her kids were all passed out on their cots and she breathed in familiar recycled air she could almost pretend that she was back on the Normandy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crazy how you didn’t realize its ‘the good old days’ until those days are gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crazier still how you can forget all the shit about Collectors and barely escaping prison and the hate that used to boil in her veins and crawl up the back of her spine. All that seemed to stick were the few rare occasions she was forced into something like socializing and how well she was able to sleep after a mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack cracked open her eyes, and found Lawson watching her worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need someplace to sleep, ma’am...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my cot is still there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then...what are you...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remembering.” Closing her eyes again. “...you got any new messages?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks, and it already felt like Ori was always a part of the team. Or maybe it was that she was meant to be there along, and was simply filling a hole they hadn’t seen before? Either way, it worked for Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asking for news about Miranda also became normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Orianna knows who she means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence stretches again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack opens her eyes, to find Orianna staring up at the ceiling, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine, Lawson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to. I know her.” Glancing around. “Scoot over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move.” Orianna scoots over, and Jack pulls herself up on the top bunk with a touch of biotics. Sits on the edge, close enough to talk and not wake the others but not touching either. “How much do you know about her? About...what she can do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...she killed our father. To save me. Tracked me halfway across the universe.” Sniffs. “Kai Leng almost killed her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost, because she came prepared. And the single most dangerous person I’ve ever known is the Illusive man, and your sister has spent the last two and half years giving him the slip and the finger for good measure.” Shrugs. “Reapers aren’t smart enough to get her, and at this rate neither is what’s left of Cerberus. She’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even by sheer overwhelming numbers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack shakes her head. “Not yet. Not while she’s got options, and she’s always got plans within plans within fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>plans</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Rolling her eyes. “The fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>mission briefings</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Shepard was in charge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was, or I would have murdered your sister.” Shrugs. “XO apparently does the paperwork bullshit. ‘How many enemies did you terminate, Jack?’ Fuck if I konw, cheerleader, I wasn’t counting bodies. ‘How many times did you discharge your weapon?’ A whole-fucking-lot.” Smirks. “Used to bet with Zaeed who could make her grind her teeth more in frustration. Pretty sure Grunt won, though, that tank grown krogan was fuckin </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liked him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Lots of fun to have ona mission. Make bets about how was gonna leave a bigger pile of corpses behind, then let loose.” Catches Orianna’s look. “Too much for your delicate stomach, Lawson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not after last week, ma’am.” Helping sift through the rubble of one of the taken colonies for survivors and supplies. “Just...didn’t expect you to enjoy it that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....yeah, I’m fucked up, kid. Less than I was, but ‘normal’ is probably not in the cards for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe you, its just fuckin’ ironic.” Shrugs. “Don’t worry about it. Your sister is fine. Couple dozen glowing zombie freaks won’t even slow her down. Now get some sleep.” Slides down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Lawson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sure, yeah.” Looking away, refusing ot meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its weird for Jack sometimes when she gives her a look, and its like Miranda is looking back out of that young face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your request for a hot meal and brief respite aboard one of our transport ships has been accepted. We will also check your vessels, provide fuel and ammunition, and give every advantage that we can for what is to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Admiral Hackett. A most generous offer. We are already on approach to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>SantaMaria</span>
  </em>
  <span> in hopes of that very answer, could you let them know to expect us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>SantaMaria</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a fine vessel, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Houston</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be better able to accomodate your needs and have more room and better accommodations, if you could make the slightly further trip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that Admiral, but the best accommodations in the universe wouldn’t change my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>SantaMaria</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wish to see, Ms. Lawson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I’ll let them know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stood at the edge of the cafeteria, watching her students eat at one table together while keeping an eye on some Mercs at another. They were supposedly all on the same side, but that didn’t mean people always made intelligent choices. She’d eat later, once the kids were safely back in the cargo hold for practice with the Alliance Medics they were training with. Even on rest days, there was no real rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A commotion at the door catches her attenmtion, but one of the mercs shoves another and that draws her back to the other side. She whips around in time to see Orianna throws herself at someone in a flight suit with a familiar shout. She’s moving before she’s really thought it through, and stops just short of pulling them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Orianna, transfering from Miranda to Jack. Jack is a little awkward patting her back, and then letting go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, look at that.” Suddenly awkward and not sure why. “Cheerleader.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack.” Smiling widely. “I see you’ve managed to keep her in one piece.” An arm abou Ori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s less prone to throwing herself in front of dangerous people, makes it easier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. You look good, both of you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.” Bluntly, finally taking a good look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always a charmer, Jack.” Dryly, trading looks with her sister. “But she is right, Ori. I’m going to clean up and catch up with you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you have?” Ori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About 24 hours, give or take.” More quietly to Jack. “I have news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, kiddos, practice time.” They clean up. To Ori, “Get them to the right cargo bay, and tell the lieutenant I may or may not be there? He knows what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” Wide smile, last hug to her sister. They file out one direction, Jack and Miranda go another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Normandy was successful. The Illusive man’s base of operations was taken, and Kai Leng is finally dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> that guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re both, like, top ten most dangerous people in that place. Of course I fucking did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already knew all that, so, what else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The crew is fine. No casualties, only minor injuries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...good, that’s good to know.” Breathing a little easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard you’ve been busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, shit, they’ve had us just about everywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Ori helpful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than, actually.” Shrugs. “She only goes on the ground with us when they need an extra hand in the Med Corps. Mostly, she organized our gear and supplies, keeps track fo inventory, and rotates the schedule.” Smirking. “Reminds me of an XO I used to know, just less bitchy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Leaning in. “Though her tits aren’t as great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you do realize that’s a physical impossibility, right? She’s literally my identical twin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, I’ve never asked her to fuck in a car. Or anywhere else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Grumbling mostly to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, jealous of your little sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, though I did briefly consider the possibility that you might...trade up for the younger model?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she’s not my type.” Smacking Miranda’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought your type was ‘alive’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to fuck or not?” Pausing at the door to Miranda’s borrowed room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can spare the hour? Or two?” Smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids’ll be fine at least that long.” Grabbing her belt and towing her inside. “C’mon, cheerleader, clocks ticking and you’re wearing way too many clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack lay comfortably sprawled on her back, enjoying the pleasant ache of sex done right a few times in a row. Miranda lay beside her, not quite touching and still trying to get her breath back from the final sprint to the finish line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...flight suits, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever worn one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long time ago, yeah. Fucking itched the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it.” Sighing. “Those are almost the best money can buy, and they still aren’t quite comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you wouldn’t rather be on the ground with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would.” A quiet pause. “But...I’m where I need to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, I guess so.” Sitting up. “Meeting in half an hour, and I need to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...we’re not going to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fucking that seems to happen every time we’re together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about?” Pulling her pants up, then sitting down to down her boots. “You’re a good fuck, I’m a better fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so humble about it.” Dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost the end fo the fucking universe, and we’re doing what people do. Finding...distractions and...maybe a little...I dunno...comfort where we can. Fuck.” Pulling on her shirt. Its not the strappy one, but a simple t-shirt with the sleeves and bottom third cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, end of the universe. I just thought...if its the end...is there anything that shouldn’t be left unsaid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to the wrong fucking person for that, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” Sliding an arm around Jack’s waist, teasing the skin that’s always visible there. “That’s new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cerberus is dead.” Shrugs. “Thought maybe the rest should be too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you are an incredibly frustrating woman sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a polite way of calling me a fucking bitch?” Starting to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Yanking her back so she lands sprawled in her back, Miranda looming over her. Stifles the instinct to fight back at something in Miranda’s eyes. Stares back, face still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something, princess?” Throaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda bites her just below her neck, hard. Jack;s yelp melts into a moan as she immediately soothes it with her tongue and presses their hips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die, Jack.” Into her neck. “I’ll come find you and Ori when its done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking better, princess.” Pushing back, ragged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing, kissing, kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her omni goes off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Late?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Struggling free to shrug on her coat, tossing her hair up. “No time to eat, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t full?” Teasing. “You practically had a three-course meal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha. Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did that already. And thoroughly.” Smirks. “Portside conference room on the 5th deck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were invited. Stand near the back, I’ll bring you something to eat.” Gathering her own clothes. “I’m actually surprised you care whether or not you’re on time to something like a meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m late, they make stupid decisions about where to use my kids.” Grumbling. “Fucking idiots. And, uh...thanks for the offer. See you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get anything marked ‘pork’, tastes like krogan ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I have so many questions I don’t actually want an answer to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack flips her off as she leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-090-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miranda slips into the meeting, two bowls in hand. They aren’t the only ones getting a bite in when they can. Jack accepts her silently, eats while listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabulated losses from taking the Cerberus Base, coordination of the various groups. As orders are handed out, people leave. Too much needs to be done to stand on ceremony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack gets the orders she’s expecting. They’ll b e with those landing outside the combat zone. The ships dropping them will go into the fight, so its a one way ticket in. They’re to support the med vac corps and the round up any assistance they find to add tot he battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost leaves, but Miranda is next. Addressed as ‘Agent Lawson’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s given a ship (larger bomber of some kind) to add to her small fleet. Needs a light-wing complement to be effective, acts as her command ship. She accepts. Follows Jack out to the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to look at her, then I’ll spend what time I have left with Orianna. And you, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always room for one more ass like yours.” Leers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miranda...there is something we need to talk about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The operative almost jerks in surprise at hearing her name, and whirls towards her boarding on pissed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>w, you want to talk? Shit, Jack, your timing is absolute-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orianna</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't entirely certain before, but now I am. 48 hours or so, we’re boots on the ground in a combat zone. One way ticket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...has she asked to stay behind? Get dropped with the other non-essential personnel at the last checkpoint on Mars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. She told me she’s going if she has to hitch a ride on the outside of the ship. But she’s not you. Tricking her into staying wouldn’t be impossible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considers. “If its all the same to you...she wants to stay. Let her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to.”  Catching Jack’s hand and squeezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll let her know. See you later, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Jack leave, then getting to work.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-090-</p><p>Miranda sipped at not-quite-terrible coffee and watched her sister wipe the floor with the other kids in her unit at chess.</p><p>“It’s six against one!” One groaned as their pieces were obliterated. “And she started with a handicap!”</p><p>“Almost even odds at that point,” Miranda quipped with a wink. “Well done, little sister.”</p><p>“Well, I did have a good teacher.” Grinning at her.</p><p>“Alright, kiddos, meditation time. Lawson, you wanna sit out find somewhere else to do it.” Jack, checking something on her omni.</p><p>Group grumble. </p><p>“Who is the strongest biotic you’ve ever met?”</p><p>“Justicar Samara.”</p><p>Miranda raises her brows. That’s a story she wants to hear, but probably best not to ask right now.</p><p>“And what did she say?”</p><p>“A hammer is only as steady as the hand holding it.”</p><p>“Right. So we meditate. Probably our last one before it all goes to shit, so do it right.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“They settle in, Miranda and Orianna slip out.</p><p>“So...” Miranda, intending to talk about something else.</p><p>“Oh good, we’re going to talk about it then?”</p><p>“...about what?” Surprised.</p><p>“About whatever it is between you and Jack that you neglected to mention before. Including but not limited to the fact that you’re either sleeping with her or hiding an octopus somewhere because the welts are bordering on the ridiculous-”</p><p>“Stop it!” Smacking her hand away from her collar. “...no, that wasn’t what I was going to say.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Look, its complicated.” Pulling her into a quiet alcove that happens to be empty. “We could spend from now until I leave discussing it, and I’m not sure we’d even get through half of it.”</p><p>“Shit, how long have you been sleeping with her?”</p><p>“That’s not...” Rubbing her forehead. “How about this? Yes I slept with Jack. More than a few times at this point. The first time, we were barely more than people who agreed not to murder each other. Now we’re...on somewhat better terms.”</p><p>“And still fucking.”</p><p>“Shut up. There was, in the most vague and guarded of terms because its Jack a discussion that after its over I’m going to find you both. And...we’ll see.”</p><p>“Why are you both so stupidly stubborn?”</p><p>“Both of us? Orianne, what did you-”</p><p>“I’m not stupid, Miranda. You won’t message each other, but she asks me almost every day about if I’ve heard from you, and you’re just as bad in the messages you send. ‘Tell Jack this, remind Jack that...’ like you aren’t capable of messaging each other without using me as an intermediary. I feel like I’m back in school stuck between friends that everyone knows likes each other, they just won’t admit it.”</p><p>“...it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Yes it is! And the worst part, the absolute worst is you didn’t trust me enough to tell me yourself.”</p><p>“It’s not about trust, I...damnit, Ori, I tried to kill her.”</p><p>“...you mean that actually happened?”</p><p>“She told you that?”</p><p>“She said you tried to kill each other a few times, I thought she was just avoiding the question of if you were hooking up or not.”</p><p>“When...wait, she tried to kill me? When-”</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with both of you?!”</p><p>“We don’t have time to get into that.” Sighing. “I’m sorry you...go stuck in the middle of whatever the hell this is.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I’m actually...kinda happy about it.” Grins. “I like Jack. She’s a really good teacher, and she cares a lot about her students.”</p><p>“She treats you like everyone else?”</p><p>“Yeah. Makes sure I have what I need, listens when I need to talk.” Chuckles. “I was actually getting worried when I didn’t hear from you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, there wasn’t time.”</p><p>“I know, I uh...I missed you. So...Jack told me some stories about the Normandy.”</p><p>“That’s a terrifying thought.” Not entirely joking. </p><p>“She told me about the mission briefings. Something about ‘plans upon plans upon fucking plans’.”</p><p>“Those plans kept us alive more than once, her included.”</p><p>“I think she knows that. And she was saying the Reapers aren’t smart enough to catch you, not if you could escape the Illusive Man for as long as you did.”</p><p>“Ah.” Smiling a bit. “Really.”</p><p>“She said you were fine, and you’d be back.”</p><p>“I’m glad she’s taking care of you.” Pulling her sister closer. “But, um, just in case she’s wrong...I did something.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If something happens and Miranda’s ship goes down, she has a goodbye letter for her. It will send automatically and when it does transfers power of all Miranda’s assets to Orianna. </p><p>“But that’s not...” Panicking a little bit.</p><p>“No, no. Of course not. But...like Jack said, plans within plans within fucking plans.” Holding her tightly. “That’s all it is. Just a plan. And I needed to tell you because I need your thumbprint to make it legal.”</p><p>“Oh. Ok,” take cares of that</p><p>“Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry. Not as exciting as what you imagined, I know.”</p><p>“So, you going to try and steal Jack again for another go-round before the Universe ends?”</p><p>“Why?” Suddenly suspicious.</p><p>“No reason. Though I might try to dig up some medi-gel for you if you do, or those bruises are, uh...”</p><p>“Oh, stop it.” Adjusting her collar. They aren’t that bad.</p><p>Right?</p><p>They get the news about the ship. Miranda’s room is needed. She goes to ask if she can stay with Jack. The XO is fairly sure Ms. Nought will say no, and is surprised when she agrees. Reveals they’re ‘old crewmates’. </p><p>Jack’s bed is in the corner, and slightly larger so she gives it to Miranda and Orianna and takes Ori’s bunk. They eat dinner, do some light running for PT, and get ready to turn in. Everyone sleeps mostly dressed. </p><p>Jack calls lights-out at 9ish, patrols about a bit, then settles against a wall. Its a few hours later when someone settles next to her.</p><p>“So...now you sleep standing up?”</p><p>“No. I won’t sleep for another hour or two.”</p><p>“It’s your L-5’s, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Gotta be pretty tired to sleep well.”</p><p>“And earlier wasn’t...”</p><p>“Been off for two days. Kids needed the break. Especially after...” Clearing her throat. “So...no.”</p><p>“...we could fix that.”</p><p>“Not in here, we’re fucking not.”</p><p>“No. But...I bet there’s a quiet spot in a cargo hold somewhere...”</p><p>“...I think I know just the place.”</p><p>Jack tugs on her belt as she walks by, and Miranda willingly follows her.</p><p>There’s someone at the entrance of the first cargo bay they come to, and instead of walking by Jack has a word with him.</p><p>“Busy night?”</p><p>“Between shifts, so its quiet.”</p><p>“Good. Number...?”</p><p>“Eight.” Giving Miranda a once over. “Have fun.”</p><p>“We will.” Smirks, grabbing Miranda’s belt and towing her inside.</p><p>“Jack...what just happened?” Quietly.</p><p>“It’s the end of the fucking universe, princess and the Captain and the XO aren’t idiots.” Quietly back.</p><p>“...ah.” Crossing her arms as Jack grabs two rolls from one crate and then searches for the 8.</p><p>“C’mon, princess.” Reaching for Miranda’s belt again, only to have her step just out of reach. “What?”</p><p>“...nothing. Its fine.” Stepping around her. “This way, right?”</p><p>“...ok.”</p><p>Its a small alcove made by crates being stacked a certain way. There’s just enough room on the floor to spread the two bedrolls Jack grabbed on top of each other. She does so, but makes no further mood, staring at Miranda with pursed lips.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Jack?”</p><p>“Was gonna ask you that, Princess.”</p><p>“Nothing. Let’s get you that sleep, hm? You’ll need it before the end.” Reaching for Jack’s belt.</p><p>“No.” Catching her wrist.</p><p>“What? Lost the will to fuck, Jack?”</p><p>“No, I want to. I really fucking want to.” Yanking Miranda close. “...I’m just not sure you do anymore.”</p><p>“I do.” Quietly, lips barely brushing together.</p><p>“Then what the fuck is it?”</p><p>“...something that is my fault.”</p><p>“Can you fucking not talking in fucking riddles one fucking-”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Breathed into her cheek. “I...thought this was more than it is. Its ok that its not. I guess I just...saw what I wanted to see.” Clears her throat. “And if I...I won’t hold you to what you said before, alright? I wasn’t trying to force you to...be someone you don’t want to be.”</p><p>“Why the fuck would you think that?” Hoarsely, shaking a little. “What you think I don’t mean the things I say? That...that I just...fuck you!” Pushing back. “I don’t fucking say words I don’t mean.” Coldly. “That was your job, cheerleader.”</p><p>Its like being slapped. “Ha. Right. How many times have you been here, exactly? Or have you lost track after a mere, what? Two or three weeks on this ship?”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you to talk to me about that? I have never promised you anything in regards  to that, and its none of your fucking business.”</p><p>“You just seem awfully comfortable and familiar here, Jack. You can see how that might...make any vague promises you obviously didn’t actually make seem even less believable.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you.” Glaring. “So, I’m fucking incapable of remembering the details of a thorough briefing, huh? And the only reason the people at the front could possibly know me is that I’m happy to fuck just about anyone who offers.”</p><p>“I’m not condemning you for that.” Trying to reach out, Jack steps back this time. Its hurts worse than she thought it might.</p><p>“You asshole. You fucking condemmed me the first time we met, and you never really stopped, did you?”</p><p>“That’s not-”</p><p>“We’re done.” Stepping back, grabbing the rolls from the ground. “When its over, you come get your sister. And then I never want to see you again. Or I really will fucking kill you this time. Ok?”</p><p>“...ok.”</p><p>Jack leaves.</p><p>Miranda wonders what she’s just done.</p><p>The man at the door gives her a frown when she leaves a few minutes later.</p><p>She heads back to the shared room, and silently slips inside.</p><p>Jack isn’t there.</p><p>She goes to lay down...and finds Orianna looking up at her in surprise. Ori checks her omni, then looks back.</p><p>“What are you doing back?”</p><p>“What are you doing awake?”</p><p>“Jack wakes me whenever she leaves, via omni. Always.” Making room as Miranda lays down. “She doesn’t like leaving us unguarded.”</p><p>“You’re in the middle of an Alliance ship, surely-”</p><p>“Not them. Some of our visitors. There were some...incidents. Prangley got caught on the edge of one and didn’t have the sense to leave when things went south. We weren’t allowed to wander around after that, and Jack doesn’t leave us unless someone else is awake to keep watch. Usually me.”</p><p>“You need sleep.”</p><p>“Not as much as everyone else.” Shrugs. “I don’t mind. I like the quiet. Now why are you back?”</p><p>“....um, I...got into a fight. With Jack.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Why are you assuming this is my fault?”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Flatly.</p><p>“...both our faults would probably be the most accurate-”</p><p>“Oh, you-”</p><p>“Besides, I don’t think she was quite as...interested as I first assumed, which is my fault for assuming so-”</p><p>“Why would you think that?”</p><p>“She took me to a cargo hold-”</p><p>“5th level, portside?”</p><p>“...yes, how did you know?”</p><p>“None of your business. What about it? I know its not the Azure, but at least its clean and more or less private-”</p><p>“Yes, well, it was quite obvious it wasn’t her first visit there. And that...was harder for me to accept than I realized it would be.”</p><p>“...her first...well of course not.”</p><p>“So you know?” Surprised. “Then why would you think-”</p><p>“She shadows students there and back when they need some...privacy.”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“You do realize that most of these kids aren’t actually ‘kids’, right? The youngest is 16, and most of they are 18 or 19. That’s old enough to join the Alliance military and be given a gun. The only reason they have leashes at all is they’re young enough to sometimes be stupid and they aren’t officially Alliance soldiers.”</p><p>“...rules and protocols don’t protect them.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Shrugs. “So, you....let Jack know and she’ll find a time to slip you away for a bit.” Waves a hand. “We’re all basically living in each other’s pockets so there’s no real secrets but...it’s nice to have a little space, even if its just for an hour or two.” Shakes her head. “She hasn’t used it, though. Not for herself.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“People ask questions, and she’s had a lot of offers. You turn enough people down...” Shrugs. “Word gets around.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“So...I fucked up.”</p><p>“Stay here.”</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“To find Jack, and hopefully fix whatever the fuck you broke before the universe ends.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>Jack ran.</p><p>The track was insulated from the cargo bay it surrounded, so the thunk-thunk of her boots against the floor and the sharp click of Eezo’s nails were for their ears alone. That he has to stay with the other beasts on board still annoys her, but it is what it is. The handlers do a good job of keeping him fed and exercised between missions, but he’s missed being with her and the kids. She feels him nip playfully at her hand, and she bumps him back with her hip.</p><p>“When this is over...get a place with a big yard...you can run forever...” Rubbing sweat out of her eyes. “Chase chickens...or some shit like that...ah.” Slowly down, hands on her knees. “I fucking hate people, you know that boy?” Petting him. “I really do.”</p><p>“All people? Or just the assholes?” Orianna, appearing around the corner ahead.</p><p>“All of them, and especially you.” Checking the time. “What’re you doing out here?”</p><p>“Looking for you.”</p><p>“Who’s watching-”</p><p>“The asshole.”</p><p>Jack doesn’t respond, just sits on the track against the wall and lets Eezo flop his head in her lap.</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“Don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“She’s an idiot and she knows it.”</p><p>“I said-”</p><p>“Then don’t talk, just listen.” Sitting next to her. “You’re both terrible at being people. I can’t imagine the lives you’ve both had that makes you that unwilling to trust anyone else. To assume that any show of vulnerability is really an invitation to be attacked-”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Muttered.</p><p>“I also wonder if that’s what draws you together. Even if your experiences were on opposite ends of the spectrum, the results were similar.”</p><p>“We’re nothing alike.”</p><p>“You’re both strong. Fiercely independent. Determined to do things your own way. Stubborn. Certain you’re always right.” Pause. “Slow to admit when you’re wrong.”</p><p>Jack doesn’t say anything, Eezo whines.</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt this much if you didn’t care.”</p><p>“I didn’t fucking say that.”</p><p>“You didn’t fucking have to.”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>“She is an absolute bitch sometimes.” Still petting Eezo. “And I’m still angry.”</p><p>“I know.” Giving Eezo’s rump a friendly pat. His tail thumps against her leg. “I’m not asking you to forgive her.”</p><p>“I hear an ass hanging from the end of that statement.”</p><p>Grins. “But...she’s leaving in less than a day. And after that, the universe might end.”</p><p>“Then we’ll both be dead and no one will fucking care.”</p><p>“Then...what if she makes it, but we don’t?” Swallows. “Or we make it and she doesn’t?” Swiping at her eyes. “You’d, uh, you’d make a pretty great big sister. You know that, right?”</p><p>“...c’mere.” Shifting Eezo so he’s across their laps, Ori leaning against Jack’s shoulder. The quiet stretches. “You’re a good kid, Lawson.”</p><p>“You do realize we’re closer in age than you are to her, right?”</p><p>“...yeah, but her tits are better than yours.”</p><p>“You do realize that’s physically impossible? She’s my genetic twin.”</p><p>“I fucking hate when you do that.” Getting up.</p><p>“What?” Following. </p><p>“When she comes out of your mouth.” Stretching.</p><p>“You told her she has better tits? Such a charmer.”</p><p>“Seriously, stop it. Its fuckin creepy.”</p><p>Mimicking Miranda right down to her smirk. “I thought you liked creepy, Jack.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“I think you mean ‘fuck her’, because that’s what you were originally shooting for.”</p><p>“Do you want me to leave you behind when we jump this boat? Because I absolutely will.”</p><p>“No you won’t, you like me too much.”</p><p>“Ha. Shows what you know.”</p><p>“And you already promised. You keep your promises, Jack.”</p><p>“...yeah, I guess I do.” Getting Eezo to his crate. “See you soon, buddy.”</p><p>“Is he coming with us?”</p><p>“Hell yeah. He’s part of the team.”</p><p>“Good.” Smiling.</p><p>“...go on, ask me whatever it is you want.”</p><p>“Please...be happy?”</p><p>“The fuck does that mean?” Tired.</p><p>“Fuck it if I know.” Around a yawn. “I’m tired. How about I go sleep in my bed, you go sleep in yours and we’ll deal with it in a few hours.”</p><p>“...yeah, alright.”</p><p>Jack lets Orianna enter first, and closes up the door. Turns to find Orianna in her bunk.</p><p>“...what are you doing?”</p><p>“Sleeping in my bed, Jack.”</p><p>“Very funny. Get down.”</p><p>“Why would I do that, ma’am? I specifically said I would sleep in my bed...and this one has my name on it.” Touching the aforementioned tag with one foot.</p><p>Jack realizes what she got tricked into. “Fuck you.” Hissed.</p><p>“I think you mean my sister, ma’am. She’s over there. In your bed. I believe you mentioned a preference for her tits more than once. Goodnight, ma’am. Big day tomorrow.”</p><p>Jack’s glare promises so much pain and suffering. Orianna rolls over with a smile. And goes to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p>Jack almost leaves. But she’s tired, and its actually a halfway comfortable bed. There’s a storage cabinet against it that gives a facsimile of privacy. Sits on the edge to remove her boots.</p><p>“...Jack?” Surprised.</p><p>“Scoot your ass over.” Not looking at her.</p><p>“I’m-”</p><p>“Don’t.” Shoving her boots under the bed. “Lay down.”</p><p>“...ok.” Does so on her back.</p><p>“On your side.” Getting on the bed.</p><p>“...why?”</p><p>“Please.” Hard-edged snarl.</p><p>“Ok.” Does so. Can feel Jack moving around, then a blanket gets tossed over her, and Jack is spooning up behind her with one arm thrown over her waist. Miranda hesitates, then slowly reaches for Jack’s hand. Wants to cry when jack lets her thread their fingers together.</p><p>Its a start.</p><p>“Jack, I-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I’m still pissed. So shut up, let me sleep, and maybe we’ll talk in the morning.” Grumbled.</p><p>“...goodnight.”</p><p>“Night.” Huffed into her shoulder.</p><p>They sleep.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Jack wakes up to someone tickling her nose, her eyes pop open and she glares at Orinanna who is standing overhead.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“Dropped the kiddos with Lieutenant Sandberg to eat, then they’ll head over to get their final packs before drop. I’ve got yours, so don’t worry about it. You’ve got maybe an hour or two before people start looking for her.” Waves a hand as she leaves. “Don’t waste it.”</p><p>“I am going to wring your-”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Jack.” Leaves.</p><p>“That fucking-”</p><p>“Well, she is my sister. I would imagine irritating you at some point just comes naturally.”</p><p>“...how long have you been awake?” Not looking at her, swinging her feet off the bed.</p><p>“Long enough.” Sitting up slowly. The silence stretches. </p><p>“Nothing to say?”</p><p>“I’m a little afraid to.” Carefully reaching over to trace a hand down Jack’s back. “It always seems to come out wrong.”</p><p>“Ain’t that the fucking truth.”</p><p>Miranda takes the snorted, dry laugh as encouragement, and slides closer, pressing her front to the biotic’s back. Snaking on hand around to stroke Jack’s bare belly and nibbling the edge of one ear.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hoarsely. </p><p>“Trying to say it without words.” Sliding her hand lower. “Usually goes better.”</p><p>“...yeah it does.” Turning to catch her mouth. The kiss is a touch frantic, Miranda desperately clinging and Jack trying to hold back but unable to. She turns, pushing Miranda back to the bed and her hands quickly push up the older woman’s shirt to bare her stomach and chest. Miranda is already yanking Jack’s off entirely before pulling her close. The feel of flesh on flesh is enough to ignite them further still, and Jack wastes no time in worming one hand down the front of her pants to find her wet and eagerly waiting. </p><p>“Like that?” Jack murmured, smiling into her neck at the way her hips thrust and flexed with her probing fingers. </p><p>“Yes,” her companion hissed, lighting up her own hand with biotic energy and grasping Jack by the front of her pants. “Don’t stop. Don’t-”</p><p>“Mm...no gonna. Fuck. You’re so-”</p><p>After delaying their own wants and desires for hours, it doesn’t take either long to find the edge and go tumbling over it. </p><p>Jack rolls partially to the side, still on top of Miranda but also putting a little bit of distance there that wasn’t before. Her hands still roam all over the body beside her, but her touch is careful as though she’s not sure she’s welcome there. </p><p>Miranda realizes something.</p><p>“You haven’t said my name.”</p><p>“I never say your name.” Mumbled into her shoulder.</p><p>“Names are important to you.”</p><p>“...maybe.” sighs.</p><p>“What’s my name?”</p><p>Jack stops, then props herself up on her elbows so she can see Miranda’s face. “You tell me.”</p><p>Waits.</p><p>A pause. A thought. A gamble.</p><p>“Princess.” Smiling a little bit. “But just for you.”</p><p>Jack smiles a little bit too. “I like that name.” She rolls back the rest of the way onto Miranda, pushing their hips together. </p><p>“Hey princess?” Leaning down to tease one exposed nipple.</p><p>“Hm?” Feeling her pulse quicken, fingers already working at Jack’s buckle and pants.</p><p>“How long do you think we’ve got time-wise?”</p><p>“Not as much as I want, but...enough.”</p><p>“How long do you want?” Pulling away to shuck Miranda’s pants the rest of the way off.</p><p>“Ha...let’s start with forever and go from there.”</p><p>“Forever, huh?” Settling herself between Miranda’s legs. “That sounds nice.”</p><p>Miranda can’t see Jack’s face. “...don’t tease me, Jack.”</p><p>Lifts up, eyes meet. “I’m not, princess.” Kissing her leg where it joins her hip, still looking at her. Can see the blush working its way up Miranda’s chest to her face. “It is not fucking fair how gorgeous you are.”</p><p>“Is that why you keep giving me so many chances?”</p><p>“It’s the tits, mostly. But I’m pretty fond of this, too.” Licking her pussy from bottom to top with one broad, flat stroke. </p><p>“Mm...fuck, Jack.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Going in earnest. Lights up her tongue. Miranda’s fingers twist through her hair, and press her closer still as she rides her to a second peak. As she holds on through the aftershocks, she finds tears sliding down her face.</p><p>“...that’s a new one.” Jack, coming back up, tasting of her. “Never made a girl cry before doing that. Should I be worried?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Tears coming faster. “So fucking sorry. I’m...shit, I’m shit. And I don’t know why you want to keep putting up with me, but-”</p><p>“S’ok.” Mumbled against her lips, pressing their bodies together. “You’re not shit, you’re a bitch. And I like bitches, so-”</p><p>“I’m still so, so sorry-”</p><p>“Yeah, well...me too.” Foreheads together. “We’re both pretty shit humans.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess we are.” Trying to tug Jack’s pants down.</p><p>“You sure you want to-”</p><p>“Yes. Fuck yes. Until they’re knocking down the door looking for us, yes.”</p><p>“Alright.” Grins.</p><p>Back to it, then.</p><p>Sometime later, Miranda’s omni goes off. She checks it, wondering absently if she can fully feel her legs yet.</p><p>“They threatening to sound the alarm yet, princess?”</p><p>“Not yet, but soon.” Smirking as Jack growls something into her back. “There is that war going on, you know? The one Shepard asked us to help out with?”</p><p>“Fuck Shepard.”</p><p>“Oh, is that who my competition is then?”</p><p>“You have jealous issues.”</p><p>“Well, we don’t have time to- ow!” Rubbing at the bite mark. “Jack!”</p><p>“Something to remember me by, in case it takes longer than we thought to mop the floor with the Reapers.” Soothing it with her tongue.</p><p>“You are-” Half laughing.</p><p>“Psychotic? Insane? Sadistic? Perverted? Profane?”</p><p>“...perfect?”</p><p>“Now who’s the charmer?”</p><p>Jack’s omni goes off. “...shit.”</p><p>“Duty calls?”</p><p>“Yes.” Grumbling. “Fucking kids.”</p><p>“I leave at ______.”</p><p>“Lawson and I will come see you off.” Pausing. “If you want us to.”</p><p>“I do.” Kissing her. </p><p>They slowly gather their clothes back together. Still touching and kissing, not wanting to admit that this is it for now. Eventually they part at the door, both looking very pleased with themselves.</p><p>-090-</p><p>“You should go shower.” Ori</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You stink of sex.”</p><p>“Really?” Looking pleased.</p><p>“That’s not a compliment, Ms. Nought.” Sighing. “The fact that you got laid is already quite apparent on your neck and chest, we can do without the smell too.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous.”</p><p>“I assure you nothing could be further from the truth.” Stepping further way. “Now please go shower.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Although it would serve you right after-”</p><p>“You so owe me, you got laid.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Leaving.</p><p>“Wrong sister.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda inspects the ship, all is in order. Her calm and confidence communicate itself to the few, and she arranges some of the crew so there is a mix of her people and new people across multiple ships. Best way all around. They prepare for launch.</p><p>Jack and Orianna show up outside half an hour before launch.</p><p>“Well new ride, princess. Sure there isn’t time to properly break her in...” Suggestive smirk.</p><p>“Now there’s a lovely thought. Something to hope for next time.”</p><p>“I’m right here, listening. To this extremely uncomfortable conversation.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ori.” Grinning.</p><p>“I’m not. Teach you not  to interfere.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck you ma’am.”</p><p>“No, see that’s her job.”</p><p>“Are you sure you two are going to be alright together?” Miranda, archly. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, she’s a psychotic brute but I’ll make sure she bathes and eats her vegetables.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure kid. And I’ll make sure you wipe your note and someone holds your hand so you don’t get lost.”</p><p>“Yes, I think you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Its time.</p><p>Orianna hugs her tightly. Speak quietly, then she backs off. Jack gives her a pointed look.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean, if you want to watch while I shove my tongue down your sister’s-”</p><p>“Leaving.”</p><p>“Jack...” Warning. “You know I can’t actually let you-”</p><p>“Yes, I fucking knowing princess.” Rolling her eyes. “But, uh...she’s taken care of, alright? Whatever happens, I’ll take care of her.”</p><p>“Short of forever, Jack...that’s the best gift you could ever give me.”</p><p>“Better work on topping it, then.”</p><p>“I plan to.” Quick kiss. “I’ll see you on the other side.”</p><p>“We’ll be there, waiting.”</p><p>Miranda boards her ship.</p><p>Jack stands to watch it leave, and Orianna comes back to watch with her. </p><p>“She’ll be back.”</p><p>“Of course she fucking will.” Putting a loose arm around her shoulders.</p><p>-090-</p><p>“Captain Lawson?”</p><p>“Yes?” Miranda’s still watching the cargo ship and the two figures barely visible in the viewscreen. </p><p>“Your orders, ma’am?”</p><p>“Set course for the provided coordinates, and prepare for battle.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Pausing, seeing Miranda’s face. “You left someone behind, ma’am?”</p><p>“The two people I love the most.” Finally looking at him. “They’ll be with the ground assault.”</p><p>“With any luck, Captain, you’ll see them soon.”</p><p>“Yes.” Blinking hard. “I will.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>The final battle. Describe both sides. </p><p>Miranda leads her ships, does her best to keep them alive and together. They lose about half the light fighters, and the bomber takes damage as well. </p><p>The final signal to flee comes, and they jump to the provided coordinates from earlier. (The fleet was separated to several jump points just in case they’re followed.)</p><p>They’re at the far end of a sparsely populated system, most of the ships at least partially damaged. They manage to lim to the only colony left in the area, and land with the intention of repairing their ships to head home. The bomber stays in orbit, the light craft ferrying everyone back and forth. </p><p>Through the work, Miranda grows closer to her remaining crew. </p><p>The Reapers seem to be gone. They receive the 1st long-range message that they were destroyed, and their fleet is gone. So are the relay jumps.</p><p>There is much rejoicing.</p><p>They help the colony, and build a good relationship with its leader to mine what they need and trade fairly for the rest. Admittedly, the colony is struggling with how many went to war that may never return so their skills, tools and extra hands are much needed there.</p><p>-090-</p><p>The final battle with Jack.</p><p>She and her kids stay south of London, but after the battle is when the real work begins. </p><p>There’s soldiers and civilians to save, and for three days they work nearly around the clock. Orianna helps keeping them fed and watered, and makes the kids rest when they need to.</p><p>That’s when the news finally reaches them about Shepard.</p><p>Jack immediately relocates them to London, to be with Shepard and Samara (who found her on the Citadel). At the hospital it is Samara who vouches for her, and she and the kids settle into the command structure there.</p><p>Jack takes over an abandoned building, creature a home and inadvertently a school. Other orphans are given to her to raise, and she begrudgingly accepts the stewardship. Her kids become teachers and caretakers, and Orianna takes over most of the management and organizational part of it. Jack gets to know all of them, including names and what they like to eat and when their birthday is. Its her idea to celebrate each one, because why the fuck not?</p><p>Slowly, people trickle in looking for lost loved ones, and sometimes one or two will be found among her flock. It's a day of much rejoicing. </p><p>Word finally comes in about Miranda’s ships. They’re alive, but temporarily stranded on the other side of the galaxy. They hope to start the return journey in six months time, and make it make to earth in two years or so. With it are ‘letters home’, short messages for family and friends from survivors. They’re all very short. </p><p>Ori and Jack,<br/>	Sorry to make you sure but space is limited. I’m alive and well and working every day to get back to you. Take care of each other until then.<br/>	Please wait for me,<br/>Miranda (Princess) Lawson</p><p>That night, the celebration goes on for hours.</p><p>The next day, Jack goes to see Shepard, who’s still out cold. Sits by her bed, unable to stop grinning.</p><p>“I feel kinda shitting doing this, because there’s still no word from Liara and the others.” Knees bouncing up and down. “But Miranda is fine. Stranded on the other side fo the universe, of course, but what else did we fucking expect?” Looking down at the still form, touching her hand. “Guess my thought is this: Miranda is is...pretty fucking amazing, but when compared to the Normandy? They’re going to make it back, wherever they are.” Squeezing her hand. “And aside from that, the universe fucking owes us.”</p><p>“If only it worked that way.” Samara from the doorway.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah...” Checking the time. “Shit, I gotta...”</p><p>“I know.” Moving out of the way. “Congratulations on your good news.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Grinning again. “What about you? Any word?”</p><p>“None yet.” Looking down. “The time may be approaching when I must leave, Jack.”</p><p>“...oh.” Pausing. “Is your daughter alright?”</p><p>“Yes.” Nodding sharply. “There is nothing more I can do for Shepard here. She is safe, and will survive or...?”</p><p>“She’ll fucking survive.” Unwilling to entertain any other option. </p><p>“...well, regardless, there is nothing more for me to do. So I must go.” Extending one hand. “I leave her in your charge now.”</p><p>“Uh...ok.” Clearing her throat. Samara was both attractive and intimidating. Always makes it hard for Jack to be herself. “Right. Safe travels, I guess.”</p><p>Insert some Justicar answer here.</p><p>Times goes on.</p><p>Finally, they get word from the Normandy.</p><p>Graches, but alive. They’re slowly fixing it, should be able to take off and return home in a few months. Projected date of arrival is in 4-5 months from take off.</p><p>More rejoicing.</p><p>Then Shepard wakes up.</p><p>Jack is in class when the news comes, but she drops everything and RUNS.</p><p>People are biotically pushed out of the way as she sprints the entire way and up three flights of stairs. Past protesting nurses and soldiers.</p><p>“About fucking time, Shepard!” Bursting into the room.</p><p>Shepard is talking to Hackett on the coms.</p><p>“Uh, sir can I-?”</p><p>“There will be time to discuss it all lter. And Ms. Nought has been invaluable in her assistance in London. I think we can forgive the interruption this once. Hackett out.”</p><p>“Fuck me, Shepard.” Plopping down on the edge of the bed. “You sure took your time.”</p><p>“Beauty sleep, Jack. I need all the help I can get.” Grins.</p><p>Jack barks a laugh. “Shit, Shit, I just...uh, its good to see you still not dead.”</p><p>“They told me the Normandy crashed.”</p><p>“Liara is fine. We’ve traded a few notes.”</p><p>“You’ll tell her...?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You write something yourself, and we’ll send it off today.”</p><p>“...you’ve been here a lot, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah, well...someone had to keep an eye on you after Samara left.”</p><p>“I had some wild dreams.”</p><p>“Really? What about?”</p><p>“Oh, people talking. Like you, being extremely sappy, actually, about Miranda which is how I figured out they were dreams because....Jack?” Seeing the change in expression and posture on the biotic. “Something you want to tell me?”</p><p>“I already told you.” Grumbled. “When I thought you couldn’t hear me.”</p><p>“...you and Miranda?”</p><p>“What? You’re the one who told us to hook up at the party.”</p><p>“I was taking the piss out of you. That’s all.” Grins. “So, how long have you two been together?”</p><p>“That’s not...I mean...”</p><p>“Well, then how did it start?”</p><p>“We fucked in her car, going to get fish and chips. Then again on your couch once everyone else passed out.”</p><p>“Wait you- on my couch?”</p><p>“Don’t get all sanctimonious on me. Between krogan snores, we could absolutely hear ‘By the goddess!’ coming from upstairs.”</p><p>“...right.”</p><p>“Anyways, after that we kept running into each other. And then usually fucking. Then she asked me to let Orianna tag along when me and the kids left the Citadel. Fucked again right before the real shit started, and now I’m waiting for her to get her ass back across the universe.”</p><p>“A love story for the ages.” Chuckles. “Orianna is with you?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s been really helpful too. She figures out what people need to do, and then I yell at and threaten them until they do it. We make a pretty good team.”</p><p>“Well, I guess that tells me all I need to know.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“If Miranda trusted you with Orianna, then she must really think you’re something special. And if you fuck half as well as you fight-”</p><p>“Twice as well, actually.” Smugly.</p><p>“Then...she’s definitely coming back, and not just for her sister.”</p><p>“It’s still, uh...kinda weird sometimes.” Snorts. “I would have fucking killed her on sight three or four years ago.”</p><p>“Things change. People change.”</p><p>“Yeah, they fucking do.” Sniffs. “That’s enough must. Want me to catch you up on things?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Smiles.</p><p>“Alright, so, me and the kids were south of London...”</p><p>-090-</p><p>The Normandy’s story almost needs its own novel. </p><p>See them crash, and walk out to see where they are. EDI’s body is destroyed, but her mind still exists - In Tali!</p><p>Explain about the Geth extrapolation, and the idea that the Quarian suite may protect some of them. They saved everyone they could. </p><p>EDI’s body repair is low on the list of priorities, and this causes tension between Joker and Guarrs, Liara is swinging between helpful and being sad and depressed. Dr. Chakwas keeps them all alive, and happily stays out of the drama.</p><p>“When they finally receive news that Shepard is alive and the Reapers are gone, they celebrate. Still a long way to go, but it gives them hope.</p><p>Garrus and Tali grow closer. Tali also spends a lot of time working on EDI’s new body. Gets a talk from Dr. Chakwas about burning through her antibiotics having ‘happy time’ with Garrus. He puts a stop to it, there will  be time enough for that when they’re back.</p><p>Figure out how and what everyone else is doing. Steve and Kaidin hooking up? James and Traynor too. They’re alive, and the war is over, lots of reasons to celebrate.</p><p>They eventually take off and are underway. <br/>Write out a few message exchanges.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda celebrates with her crew on teh last night, a feast thrown by the colonists. A few of her people are staying, but she’s ok with that. New families and new lives. One is her former XO. He toasts them all, and they drink.</p><p>She is the last to pass out, struggling to escape.</p><p>The Head Colonist gently stops her.</p><p>“It’s better this way. You’ll see.”</p><p>It all goes black.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Orianna is working when the news comes through, and leaves everything to ask Jack. Jack buckles everything down, and goes to ask Shepard for help. It’ll take a few weeks to get the message back and forth, but until then they just have to sit tight and wait. </p><p>Jack tells herself there will be good news soon.</p><p>Three days later, Shepard is waiting for her after class.</p><p>“Shepard.” Obviously on edge. “Spit it out.”</p><p>“Jack, I’m really sorry but-”</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t say it.”</p><p>“...what doesn’t make it any less true.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“We aren’t sure. Miranda set off with her crew on _______. On _______ the colony detected an explosion _______ light years away. They immediately sent one of their few ships to investigate. But nothing was left when they got there.” A deep breath. “We do know that the engineer filed a report of a possible eezo leak two days before they left. They searched and found nothing. Miranda decided to go ahead and leave for home.”</p><p>“A mistake. You’re saying Miranda fucking Lawson is fucking dead because of a fucking mistake-”</p><p>Shepard doesn’t reply. </p><p>“...I have to tell Orianna.”</p><p>“Would you like me to?”</p><p>“No. No, I should...” Swallows. “I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“Ok.” Deep breath. “I took care of a few things already. Neither of you is expected at work for a week at least, and I went ahead and arranged for some meals to be delivered, you just have to specify what and when. And if you need anything-”</p><p>“I know how to find you.” Gathering up her stuff. Leaving.</p><p>“Yeah.” This isn’t over yet.</p><p>-090-</p><p>“Is that you, Jack?”</p><p>Jack closes the door with her foot, juggling a few cases biotically as she comes in the door and kicks off her boots. Sets the crates on the table.</p><p>“What’s that?” Curious.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later.” Unable to meet Oriannna’s eyes. “Can you come sit for a minute?”</p><p>“I’ve got dinner on the stove.”</p><p>“Please, Orianna.”</p><p>“...you have news.” Holding onto the counter with both hands, legs going weak.</p><p>“Hey! Easy, easy...” Catching her as the legs give way, lowering her gently to the floor. “....I haven’t even said it yet.” Hoarsely.</p><p>“You didn’t need to.” Breathing hard. “How?”</p><p>“Not sure. But the ships were all destroyed with no survivors.”</p><p>“She’s really gone.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What...how...”</p><p>“I don’t know. It doesn’t feel real yet. I haven’t really...let myself...” Clearing her throat. “We’ve got beer, wine and whiskey and I figure if that doesn’t cut it there’s always hash.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, you can. Shepard took care of things for a few days, we can drink ourselves sick and pretend this week hasn’t happened for a little while-”</p><p>“No, I...uh...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Jack.”</p><p>Dead silence.</p><p>“Jack?” Starting to cry.</p><p>“Ok, I mean...shit, you’re sure?”</p><p>“As of two weeks ago, yes.”</p><p>Counting weeks. “The celebration. You didn’t come home.”</p><p>“Yeah. Probably.”</p><p>“Who...?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. He’s not...involved. At all.”</p><p>“Ok. Shit. ok.” Trying to process.</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>“Yeah, kid?”</p><p>“I’m scared.” Crumpling to sobbing.</p><p>“Oh, hey...” Awkwardly patting an arm around her. “I, uh...shut, sorry kid, I’m not...”</p><p>Leaning on Jack’s shoulder. “It’s ok.”</p><p>“No, its not.” Quietly. “But we’ll, uh...we’ll make it work. Figure it out.” Swallowing thickly. “Are you...uh, shit, y’know....”</p><p>“I want to keep the baby.”</p><p>“Ok. Yeah. Shit. So...no drinking for you.”</p><p>“No.” Wet hiccup. Then a sob. “She’s really gone, isn’t she?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Voice cracking, wiping furiously at her eyes.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Jack is on the roof when the door to the stairs opens, and Shepard sticks her head out. Jack finishes her current bottle, and sends it spinning through the air to slam into an empty crate it the corner.</p><p>“Come to collar the mad dog, Shep?”</p><p>“Do I need to?” Coming the rest of the way out.</p><p>“This is fucking tame compared to what I want to do.”</p><p>“And what’s that.”</p><p>“I want...to tear the whole fucking universe in two and demand an answer.” Rolling her shoulders, hands clenched. “I want to take whoever thinks they’re in charge by the throat and pop their head like a balloon. I want to paint the walls red and grey with whoever is responsible but...you know what I realized, Shep?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It won’t fucking bring her back.” Half sobbed. Drinks again. </p><p>“...yeah.”</p><p>“Orianna is pregnant.” Tossing the empty bottle after the rest, shatters on the ground.</p><p>“Really?” surprised.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sad smile. “I’m gonna be an Aunt. Me, a fucking aunt!”</p><p>“You’ll do great.”</p><p>“Don’t blow smoke up my ass, Shepard. We both know I’m a piss-poor replacement-”</p><p>“I mean it. Your students love you. The kids in your school think you hung the moon.” Shrugs. “That baby is lucky to have you in their life.”</p><p>“We’ll see.” Drinking more.</p><p>“How is she?”</p><p>“Sleeping.” Waves a hand. “Cried for hours. At a whole tube of ice cream, then cried some more.”</p><p>“I'm proud of you, Jack.”</p><p>“The fuck would you do something like that?”</p><p>“You’re staying.”</p><p>“Of course I’m fucking staying.” Angrily tossing the bottle. It misses. “Fuck, finally.”</p><p>“No one is making you.”</p><p>“I made a fucking promise.” Downing another bottle. “I keep my fucking promises.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Jack throws the bottle and misses again. “Ha! Yes!”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“Drunk. I’m finally drunk.” Picking up the case, weaving slightly.”I c’n finally fucking sleep. Maybe.”</p><p>“How do you still have a liver?”</p><p>“I don’t.” Shepard rolls her eyes. “No, I fuckin’....ask Doc. I gotta...think. A fucking thing. Like a liver, but...” Poking her own side. “Probably trashed...as a kid...fr’m the drugs n’ stuff. Yeah.” Trying to open the door. “Shit.”</p><p>“Let me.” Helping her out. Making sure she makes it to bed. “Jack?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It’s ok to cry. When you need to.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“...ok. Good. Might do that. Tmorrow.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>The next few weeks are the hardest. She can almost forget when working. Or sleeping. Or drinking. But then something catches her eye. Or a sound her ear. A brush on her arm.</p><p>Princess...?</p><p>But she’s dead. And each fresh remembrance the pain start anew. </p><p>The memorial is particularly hard.</p><p>She doesn’t cry in the open, but she’s harder to get along with than normal Jack. She takes extra rounds in the demolition crews, and is constantly working. When not working, she’s dealing with the baby stuff. Reads a bunch, watches more. Starts bugging Orianna bout eating right, resting, and preparing for what’s to come. Paints the nursery (poorly) and harrasses Shepard into attempting to throw a baby shower.</p><p>Its...not a failure?</p><p>Orianna still loves it.</p><p>Eezo is still with them, and grows fondly protective of Ori. Jack approves. Eezo, Ori and the students are really the only ones who see the softer side of Jack anymore.</p><p>Then the Normandy makes it to earth.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda woke, and felt her stomach heave unpleasantly. Stuggles to sit up, to find a bowl...one is shoved under her face. Very little comes up, but her body still struggles to stop. Hands pull her hair back, support her body. When she stops, she is weak and gasping and the room wont’s top spinning. </p><p>The Head Colonists’ face swims into view. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Holding out a warm, damp cloth.</p><p>“Like shit.” Struggling to hold it and clean herself.</p><p>“The gratherix will do that, I’m afraid. I apologize, but it was necessary.”</p><p>“...dod. Did this. Why?”</p><p>“You cannot leave.” Simple. “The Alliance came and took 50 capable men and women, to fight the Reapers.”</p><p>“They needed them.”</p><p>“I do not contest that. We are thankful the Reapers are gone. But our colony is small, and the Relays are now gone. We need you. Your strength, and your skills.”</p><p>“Some were staying.”</p><p>“Not enough.” Steadying her as she tries to rise.</p><p>“Our ships...”</p><p>“Destroyed, a few days travel outside the system. We have already told the Alliance you are dead.”</p><p>“You cannot hide this forever.”</p><p>“I don’t need to.” Calmly. “When our deception is discovered, as it will be eventually, I will take that blame.” Smiling. “I am not a young man, Ms. Lawson. And whatever my punishment may be, it will be worth it to have saved my people.”</p><p>Miranda tries to get up again, and two others steady her as her legs give way.</p><p>“What did you do to me?”</p><p>“You have been asleep for almost three months.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Your crew is very loyal to you. We needed time to weaken those bonds, and form new ones.” Waving a hand. “We woke the lowest crewman first. Explained the situation, and gave him a new family. A home.” A wide smile. “He is now courting Leiana, Marco’s daughter. In time, we will build them a pod of their own. Each week, we woke another or two. Set them up with a new life, and gave them time to settle in before we introduced another.”</p><p>“That’s...clever.” Trying to steady her breathing. “You’re hoping...they won’t want to leave.”</p><p>“They all have families now, Ms. Lawson.” Gently. “Apart from the ones on their ship. The only ones who have remained together are the ones that were already in a committed relationship. The rest are scattered through our collective, and you can hardly tell them apart now from those who have lived here their whole lives.”</p><p>“And they are free to come and go as they please?”</p><p>“More or less.” Smiling. “We are not idiots. The long range communications array has been fortified and all weapons have been secured for the time being.” shrugs. “In time that may chance, if you regain enough trust.”</p><p>“If we...you were the one who betrayed us.”</p><p>“You did not leave us a choice.” Blinking slowly. “We are not heartless. Before we destroyed your ships, we removed all your personal effects from them. They are awaiting you, in your new home.”</p><p>“Along with anything useful, I’m sure.”</p><p>“A prudent choice, given our limited supplies.” Crooked grin. “I look forward to seeing what you make of it. The generator you repaired with piecemeal parts was impressive. I think given time, you will do greater things still.” Standing. “I must go. Selah, who you met before, will take you to rest. You are joining her family pods.”</p><p>“...I have a family.” Realization. “They think I’m dead.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“....three months. They think I’ve been dead for-”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Choked sob. “No, no....they-...I...” Room starts to spin.</p><p>“You need to rest, Ms Lawson.” Gentle hands pushing her down, a prick in one arm. “Just rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-090-</p><p>Miranda wakes in a small room. The bed is tucked against one wall, a tiny desk beside it. Shelves cover the opposite wall, and there is a clothes chest at the foot of the bed. She’s wearing basic pants and an undershirt. There are boots and socks waiting to the side along with a hand-knit sweater. Food sits on the desk. Her stomach’s tortured growl helps decide what’s first.</p><p>Her legs shake a little at just a few moments of standing, but her drags the tray over and eats from the bed, stopping long before her stomach should be full. Cautious of overfilling it. </p><p>“Good, you’re awake.” Its Selah, the closest thing the colony has to doctor. “And eating.”</p><p>“Yes.” Not sure what else there is to say.</p><p>“Josephine wants to measure you for more clothes, when you are ready. The freeze comes soon, and you need proper protection.”</p><p>“It appears I am at Josephine’s disposal.”</p><p>“If you need more rest....”</p><p>“Now is fine.” Slowly standing.</p><p>When Selah offers her an arm to hang onto, she does. Pride will not keep her upright, and her legs are weak.</p><p>Josephine she remembers from before, but never really met. Older woman, but in good health. Sits still as she measures and fusses about. Drinks the offered honey tea restorative. Lets Selah carry the coat, boots, underlayers, hat and gloves back to her room. Is shown the communal bathroom, and the soaking pool.</p><p>The community is broken into these ‘pod homes’. 3-5 families living together, with bedrooms as private spaces on the outer edges and everything else held in community in the center. Each is built to withstand the three months of severe winter storms that will trap them for weeks at a time through the winter. There is a bottom exit that can be used at those times, if the snow gets deep enough to dig protective tunnels. There is little privacy.</p><p>Selah talks about the schedule and the duties. The work that needs to be done. Miranda can’t help it, she’s already wondering what equipment and supplies were saved from the ships and how she might use it to lighten the load. With no ship to leave on, there’s no reason to hold back. </p><p>She steadfastly ignored the pile of personal effects.</p><p>That afternoon, Marcus visits. He was her XO.</p><p>As soon as their eyes meet, she knows.</p><p>“You helped them.”</p><p>“...I did, yeah.” Looking down./</p><p>“Your idea?”</p><p>“No, but as soon as _______ explained it to me, I could see his point.” Shrugging uncomfortably. “They need the help, Captain. We need the help.”</p><p>“How are the others?”</p><p>“Settling in. Doing good work.”</p><p>“Am I allowed ot see them?”</p><p>“You are.” Cautiously. “________ wants to emphasize that you aren’t a prisoner.”</p><p>“A cage the size of a planet is still a cage, Marcus.”</p><p>“It’s not forever. Even if the Relays take twice as long as estimated to fix, you’ll have the opportunity to leave in probably a decade or so.”</p><p>“Ten years. Is that all?” Archly.</p><p>“It’s what had to be done. For the good of the colony.”</p><p>“I’m sure you believe that.”</p><p>“Some of the others agree with me. I think they wanted to stay, but feel obligated to return.”</p><p>“You don’t get it.”</p><p>“No, I do. ‘What about those waiting for us’, right? The fact is...we might not have made it back. And even if we had it was going to take more than two years to get there. For anyone waiting, there is literally nothing any of us can do in that time. Here, 35 willing and able hands can make a massive impact on this community of 200 souls. In three months, we already have! We were able to gather 60% more food that was originally projected, more than enough to see everyone through the winter. Bill and Meyers managed to fix the pumps on the second well, and using our laser cutters new irrigation channels have been dug and fortified for the orchards.”</p><p>“I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree.” Coldly.</p><p>“Should I warn ______ about you, then?” Have you locked away?”</p><p>“I’m not a fool, Marcus. I will do what it takes to see them again. Including play nice. I already have a few ideas for the tunnel system they were planning on implementing before the war started and the heating conduits that need replacing.”</p><p>“_______ was actually hoping you would turn your attention to the medical needs of the community. You are not a doctor, but your experience is extensive...”</p><p>“Perhaps. I will need to see the infirmary and inspect what is available.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will find everything just as you need it to be.” Looking pleased. “I had hoped you would see things this way.” No answer. “I’ll leave you to rest. Let Selah know if you require anything. If it can be found, it is yours.”</p><p>“A ride home?”</p><p>“Fresh out, I’m afraid.” His smile grows.</p><p>“Pity.” Not amused.</p><p>“We’ll speak again soon.”</p><p>She waits until its dark and quiet to cry, burying her gasping sobs in the coarse blankets as she looks at the few pictures of the people she left behind and tries to breath past the gaping hole in her heart.</p><p>Orianna.</p><p>Jack.</p><p>Please, please, please, please, please....wait for me!</p><p>-090-</p><p>Jack doesn’t hang out with the crew when the Normandy first returns. A few days later they throw a party, and Orianna nags her into going.</p><p>Jack shows up and she’s shaved her head again.</p><p>“Shepard, what’s wrong with Jack?” Garrus, spotting her across the room. “She’s glaring at everyone like we’re back to befor the Collectors and there’s a possibility she’s going to murder us in our sleep.”</p><p>“Yeah...Jack lost someone after the final battle, guys.”</p><p>“Really? One of her students?” Tali, worried.</p><p>“Two of them, yes. But...someone else too. Someone she...got really close to, right before the end. I think she was really hoping for something permanent when the dust settled.”</p><p>“Really?” Surprise. Grave. “The final battle was brutal. I read through the casualty lists.”</p><p>“They weren’t killed in the final battle. They survived it, and died in an accident not long after.”</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>“Who were they? They had to be pretty special to catch Jack’s eye like that.” Tali.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so...it was Miranda.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Garrus laughs. Deep, howling belly laughs. Joke of the century! Hilarious. Brilliant. Had me going there for sure! Calls Jack over before anyone can stop him.</p><p>Relates teh whole thing, wheezing the whole time. Jack goes still.</p><p>“Wherever Lawson is laid to rest, she must be rolling in her grave-!”</p><p>Jack smirks. Its not a happy smirk.</p><p>“Yeah, you know its probably a good thing she’s not here anymore. I would do the worst thing I could possible imagine to her-”</p><p>Garrus. “Jack, there’s no need-”</p><p>“I’d fucking marry her.” Hoarsely.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Maintains eye contact with Garrus, speaks to Shepard. “Nice party, Shepard. We’ll talk later.”</p><p>“Jack...”</p><p>The door slams shut.</p><p>Garrus, mandibles hanging open. “Shit. Shit! You were being serious? Why didn’t you stop me!”</p><p>“There was no stopping that train wreck, dear.” Tali.</p><p>“What has transpired?” Samara. Rejoined the Normandy on the way back, agreed to accompany them to earth with the news Shepard was alive. </p><p>Shepard explains, everyone is listening now.</p><p>Samara nods slowly. “I was aware of her connection, though not to whom. Perhaps I should have guessed, given who her housemate it.”</p><p>Everyone looks to Shepard.</p><p>“Orianna, Miranda’s little sister.”</p><p>“Are she and Jack...?” Garrus.</p><p>“No, and unless you want to end up worse don’t ever ask again.”</p><p>“...right.”</p><p>“Jack is staying with her?” Samara.</p><p>“She promised MIranda she’d take care of her. No matter what.” Shrugs uncomfortably. “I should probably also mention that Orianna is pregnant. And the father is gone.”</p><p>“Murdered in a dark alley gone or fought bravely in the are gone?” Garrus.</p><p>“Skipped town after the celebration gone.”</p><p>“...ah.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should stop talking, dear?” Tali.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Into his drink.</p><p>Figure this out and finish it.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Samara goes to Jack.</p><p>The biotic is unsuccessfully trying to assemble a crib. Samara sits and attempts to help her, both physically and mentally. In some ways, Samara is as brutal as Jack. She’s just more controlled about it. Helps emotionally, but not physically because they agree the directions are shit. </p><p>The biggest argument Samara makes on behalf of the newborn child. Jack must deal with her shit, or the baby will carry that burden as well. </p><p>It works. Which is why Jack doesn’t immediately smear Garrus against the wall the next time she sees him.</p><p>“Hi, Jack.”</p><p>“Garrus.”</p><p>“So...as it turns out, I’m an asshole. A big, veining, throbbing one.”</p><p>“Joker told you to say that.” Smirking.</p><p>“Yes, but I’m not dead yet so I’ll take it as a win.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Going back to work. She’s in the apartment, doing something for the baby.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Not just for what I said, but also because she’s gone.” Shrugs. “I know a thing or two about finding someone at the last minute, and then wondering if you’re both going to make it to the other side.”</p><p>“Except yours did.”</p><p>“...yeah.” Scratching his crest. “But I don’t know that I would have the courage or strength to do what you’re doing, were our places reversed.”</p><p>“I made a fucking promise.”</p><p>“So I heard. But you can’t tell me you actually expected to need to keep it?”</p><p>“...no.” Pausing. “I thought, if anything, she’d make it and I wouldn’t. I’m the one that rushes in and takes stupid risks.”</p><p>“Funny how life works, sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah, just one big fucking joke.” Opens a cabinet. “Drink?”</p><p>“You got something for dextros?”</p><p>“There’s a Turian and a _____ on staff. We keep a few around just in case.”</p><p>“Nice!” Accepts the bottle.</p><p>“So...you and Tali, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s...something else.” Grins.</p><p>“She’s still in her suit?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, not that much has changed.”</p><p>“Then how...” Hand motion.</p><p>“Oh, uh...special suit attachments? But when that’s not enough, there’s always antibiotics.”</p><p>“And she things that’s worth getting sick?”</p><p>“She asked Doc to get twice the supply for our next trip out so...I guess so.” Smugly. </p><p>“...good for you.” Looking away.</p><p>“A toast.” Very Turian. “To Miranda. Or what did you call her?”</p><p>“The fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>“You didn’t keep ‘cheerleader, did you? That was a Cerberus insult. We all knew that.” Jack doesn’t respond. “I guess MIranda will do....a toast to Miranda. Wherever she is, may she finally know peace.”</p><p>“To...princess.” Drinking.</p><p>Pausing. “Princess, eh? Well, she certainly walked like she was royalty.”</p><p>“As she should with that ass.” Trying to smile.</p><p>“I am told it was a very fine ass, but human standards.” Raising his bottle. “To Princess’ ass!”</p><p>“Fuck yea!” Drinking. “How is Tali’s? Any good?”</p><p>“I happen to be very fond of it. Fits perfectly in my hands.” Grinning.</p><p>Raising her bottle. “To the unseen ass!”</p><p>“To the unseen ass!” They drink.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Tali comes looking for Garrus with Shepard some hours later. They’re reasonably sure they won’t find him dead. Or mained. Hopefully.</p><p>“What next...?”</p><p>“How ‘bout...all the fucking kills Shepard would steal on missions?”</p><p>“Hell yeah! All the damn time. That and pushing all the buttons, why did she get to push all the buttons?”</p><p>“Yeah she fucking did!” Raising her bottle. “To stolen kills and damned buttons!”</p><p>“Here here!”</p><p>They drink.</p><p>“Really, guys?” You’re drunk at...” Checks time. “3 in the afternoon?”</p><p>“Fuck off, Shepard. We’re bonding!”</p><p>“Over?”</p><p>“Mostly complaining about you.” Garrus, laughing. “Oh! I gotta good one!”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“She had a private shower.”</p><p>“Oh, I fucking hated the communal showers. Reminded me of prison.”</p><p>“Oh, you think I had it any better. I had to shower in the middle of the ‘night shift’ or put up with ‘Garrus, we didn’t know you were a girl.’ ‘Guess those big guns are compensating for something after all.’ ‘Think you’re in the wrong bathroom Garrus.’ Just because mine is on the inside and protected -which makes way more sense by the way- does not mean I’m compensating for anything.”</p><p>“He’s not.” Tali, smugly. Shepard gives her a look. “What?”</p><p>“To fucks with private showers and judgemental assholes!”</p><p>“Yes, that!”</p><p>They drink.</p><p>“Aren’t you now the fuck with the private shower, Garrus?”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s off limits. The rules are only anything pre-Collectors Base.”</p><p>“...I see.”</p><p>“What should we toast next?”</p><p>“Plans. So many fucking plans.”</p><p>“Oh yeah...and the meetings.”</p><p>“Nobody fucking cares how many bullets we shot!”</p><p>“Well...I did, but I was keeping track for my own calibrations-”</p><p>“Drink!”</p><p>“Ah, man...” He does so.</p><p>“So, he can’t say calibrations?” Grinning.</p><p>“Nope.” Smirks back. “It’s fucking kill me.”</p><p>“Why are all the women in my life sadists?”</p><p>“Because you like it that way.” Tali practically purred. </p><p>“Mm, that’s true.” Pulling her in his lap. “Got any plans for the next few hours, babe?”</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Snuggling clsoer.</p><p>“Take that shit somewhere else!” Jack, kicking Garrus’ stool.</p><p>“Tehre is something wrong with you people.” Shepard.</p><p>“Yes there is, Shepard, and its probably your fault!”</p><p>“I’ll drink to that!”</p><p>They do.”</p><p>Between that, and Samara, Jack gets a little easier to be around.</p><p>The baby is born.</p><p>Jack stays for the delivery, but does not watch.</p><p>“C’mon, Ori.” Head by hers, helping with the counts. “You got this.”</p><p>There’s a baby!</p><p>Orianna holds her first, tiny and red with thick black hair.</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>“Yeah, Ori?”</p><p>“I want to name her Miranda Jane.”</p><p>Jack blinks, then nods. “Ok.”</p><p>“We don’t have to call her Miranda. She could be a Jane.”</p><p>“Randi?” Jack, thinking aloud. “Miri?”</p><p>“We’ve got time.”</p><p>“Yeah, we do.”</p><p>“Do you want to hold her?”</p><p>“Uh...I...”</p><p>“Are you the father?”</p><p>“An aunt, but she is the other guardian, yes.” Ori.</p><p>“Then let’s get you set up for skin to skin, shall we?”</p><p>“Say what?”</p><p>Jack finds herself topless, with the tiny warm ball of human pressed to her chest. The nurse leaves to help clean up Orianna and she feels something lodged in her throat. </p><p>“Sorry.” Hoarsely. “She should be here. Not me.” Sniffs. “For whatever its worth, though...I’m always gonna be here. Always.”</p><p>The baby protests.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>The baby sqwacks again.</p><p>“How does such a tiny fucking thing make that moster of a noise?”</p><p>Another scream.</p><p>“Alright, alright...” Awkwardly getting up. “Hey, hey, watch it. These aren’t the tits you want, tiny monster.”</p><p>“Jack...” Ori, being helped back to the bed.</p><p>“Did you hear the sound she-”</p><p>Baby does it again.</p><p>“See? Tiny monster she is.”</p><p>“She won’t always be tiny.” Helping the baby latch with the nurse.</p><p>“No, but I bet she’ll always be a monster.” Grinning down at the dark head, pulling her shirt back on. </p><p>“That’s practically a perfect latch on the first try!” Nurse, impressed. “She’s a quick learner. Good job, little one.”</p><p>“Totally a Lawson.” Jack, sighing.</p><p>“You love anyways.”</p><p>“...yeah, I guess I do.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>Jack is fascinated by the baby, and the others are fascinated by her fascination. Describe the baby meeting the crew. She’s introduced as ‘Miri’, but Jack calls her Monster and catches on quickly.</p><p>Finally, Jack confronts Garrus about why the Normandy is still in orbit.</p><p>“Don’t you have someone to save or whatever?”</p><p>“Honestly...we were hoping the first Mass Relay tests were going to work.” Sighs. “They didn’t.”</p><p>“Because...?”</p><p>“Liara wants to get back to Thessia, to her dad. And I was hoping to jump to Palaven, but...” shrugs.</p><p>“It won’t be forever.”</p><p>“No, no.” Smiles. “There’s a few jobs close by we’re going to do. To earn our keep with the Alliance. And get the old girl back among the stars, where she belongs.”</p><p>Joker also speaks to Jack about Gunny. She appeared at some point during the waiting period for the Normandy to arrive. Is settled in a family group. She wants to stay, and Joker lets her as long as Jack is there to keep an eye out for her. Show her reuniting with Joker and meeting EDI for the first time.</p><p>The way the school is put together, the kids are in family groups. They have 10-15 together, with 3-5 adults over each one as ‘parents’. There are also Aunts and Uncles that aren’t attached to any particular group, but that move where they are needed when they are needed. All the adults double as teachers or assistants of some kind during the school day. They eat and learn communally, and it is technically an extension of Grissom that Jack is technically in charge of though Orianna still does most of the organizational work and Jack teaches her biotics courses to old and new students alike. </p><p>Officially, Garrus captains the Normany and Kaidan leads the missions as an Alliance Spectre. Figure out who else stays.</p><p>Jack as an Aunt.</p><p>Will wear a baby carrier and teach or do whatever at the same time. Nobody makes a comment more than once. Learns to feed and diaper, and declares both tough as shit. Has a new respect for caretakers. Splits nights with Orianna, and often finds reasons to pop in and check on Monster through the day. She’s still difficult to deal with at times, and sleep deprivation doesn’t help, but no one doubts how much she loves that kid.</p><p>Shepard and Liara stay on Earth. Support the Alliance and spend time together. Also with friends.</p><p>Shepard takes Jack to see the apartment on Citadel. The construction crews declare it safe to go there. Its surprisingly intact. </p><p>Jack doesn’t cry, but there is a tension to her. Shepard asks something she’s been meaning to for awhile. Has Jack thought about seeing someone else? Its been almost a year.</p><p>“You think I should move on? Tht, somehow, magically its time?”</p><p>“Pause. “I think you should do what’s right for you.”</p><p>“Fuck me, I never know what’s right, Shepard.”</p><p>“I’m not expecting a solid answer. I guess I just want you to let yourself be happy.”</p><p>“I am happy.”</p><p>Shepard snorts.</p><p>“I actually mean that, you shit.” Frowns. “I just...have a hard time showing it. Fuck.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>They talk about the Council arriving soon, and Shepard’s appointment to it. About reconstruction and policies and building something new. Better.</p><p>That night, Jack goes to the gar. Gets propositioned. Decides, why not?</p><p>Its not bad. Jack leaves while he showers, and decides that this is what’s right for her right now. She can go scratch the itch, but she’s not interested in anything more.</p><p>Secretly, she’s not sure she’ll ever be capable of it ever again.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda flips the switch, and lights blaze along the tunnels. </p><p>Tunnels between the pods, to be used during the worst of the winter storms. Makes going to help with a medical emergency or some such possible without actually endangering ones self. Everyone celebrates, oh so happy! Details crew changes, families started. Her own relationships with her family members. An occasional partner to Selah’s husband. She was surprised at first, but realized several fo the families operate in a similar manner. Always in their quarters, she lets no one in hers. Even cleans it herself. </p><p>She trained rigorously through the deep winter to regain her physical abilities. Is the strongest she’s ever been by the time spring comes. Spring planting is done well, and then throws herself into a different project. Something about heating buildings with geothermal vents. </p><p>Its congratulated, and drinks with everyone. Eventually retires to her own rooms. </p><p>The pictures she looks through every night before she sleeps, and remembers what she’s working towards. </p><p>List out the obstacles and potential ways around them. Not immediate options, though.</p><p>She’s called from her thoughts to help with a birth.</p><p>Patience.</p><p>Please, please, please, please, please....wait for me.</p><p>-090-</p><p>“Un’ca Dak!”</p><p>Jack rolls over and protects her stomach with long-suffering practice. A small body crashes into her shortly, followed by a happy verren. One giggles maniacally, and the other yips and barks. </p><p>“Morning Monster, Eezo.” Grunted, trying to burrow back into her pillow.</p><p>“Wake up, Un’ca Dak!” Shaking her shoulder. “Mom made pan’takes!”</p><p>“Pancakes, hm?” Giving her a frown. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.” Very serious. “De da thit.”</p><p>“Ah...are you supposed to say that word?” Scooping the two year old up with practice and tossing her blanket aside.</p><p>“You do.” Protest.</p><p>“I’m a big person. Are you a big person?”</p><p>“I’m big-ger! You said so last night.”</p><p>“You’re two, stop trying to lawyer me.” Kicking on slipper. “What’s the rule?”</p><p>“No bad words.”</p><p>“Or?”</p><p>“No cookies.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“You gonna tell Mama?”</p><p>“Not this time.” Tickling.”But no more. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” Heavy sigh, squirms to get down. “Mama! Un’ca Dak awake!”</p><p>“Good! Hurry up, your pancakes are ready.”</p><p>“YES!!” Zooms off. Jack wanders in shortly after. There’s coffee. </p><p>“Good morning, dear, sleep well?” Ironic.</p><p>“Morning, J ack.” Giving Monster bacon. “You hungry?”</p><p>“Not really, but I need to eat. I’m on demo today.” Sitting down.</p><p>“Do I need to make something heavier? We have more eggs.”</p><p>“No, this is good.” Pouring syrup on it. “I’ll stop for lunch.”</p><p>“Jack.” Warning.</p><p>“I’ll eat enough, and you can stuff me with dinner tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” Leaving to change. Comes back wtih Monster’s clothes. Jack goes to change. She comes out in old clothes (no one demos in anything new) and Gunny is waiting.</p><p>“What’re you doing here? Everything ok?”</p><p>“Sam is on the Citadel crew today, so I’m your mule.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” Pulling on her boots. “Got everything we need?”</p><p>“I think so. Most of the team is waiting below, and transport arrives in 10. Stragglers should beat us down.”</p><p>“Good.” Grabbing her helmet and gloves. “Bye Monster.” Quick hug. “Ori, I’m headed down.”</p><p>“Make sure she eats!” yelled from the back.</p><p>Jack grumbles.</p><p>Its a long day. Comes home exhausted and filthy. Cleans up, then plays with Monster while Orianna cooks. Eats two servings, plays more with Monster until bedtime. Orianna puts her down.</p><p>“Are you going out tonight?”</p><p>“No, way to tired. Why?”</p><p>“Adrian asked me to take a walk with him to the Bridge. Its almost entirely rebuilt.”</p><p>“Ah, so its a date.”</p><p>“No, its a walk.”</p><p>“Is that what kids are calling it these days?” Smirks.</p><p>“Not all of us immediately fuck everyone that we take a shine too.”</p><p>“It worked with your sister.”</p><p>“Yeah, but are you ever going to take it past one night together?”</p><p>“That’s not fair.” Seriously. “Sometimes its a morning or an afternoon, for variety.”</p><p>“You’re infuriating.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told.” Going back to her work.</p><p>“...I like Adrian. A lot.”</p><p>“Do you want to have him over for dinner one night?”</p><p>“I would. If that’s alright with you.”</p><p>“It’s your place, Orianna. I’m just here to help out.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Sitting next to Jack, putting her head on her shoulder. Looking up at her. “It makes it sound like you might leave.”</p><p>“I won’t. Not unless you fuckin tell me to.” Carefully snaking an arm around her shoulders. </p><p>“You aren’t going to break me, Jack.” Wrapping the arm more firmly around herself. “Do it right.”</p><p>Jack begrudgingly obeys.</p><p>“Better.” Smiles.</p><p>“Why are you doing this again?” Grumbling.</p><p>“It’s a huge favor to whoever is lucky enough to catch your eye next. Its not going to kill you to cuddle for five minutes, whatever you might think.”</p><p>“Adrian might get jealous.”</p><p>“Then he doesn’t belong in the family.” Seriously. “You aren’t leaving. Monster and I need you.”</p><p>“For as long as you want me.”</p><p>“Forever.”</p><p>Jack stiffens up. Gives her a brief squeeze. “...you should go.”</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“...it’s just still hard when she comes out of your mouth.” Looking away, pulling her arms back.</p><p>“...do you need to leave?”</p><p>Jack’s head jerks up. “Why would you-?”</p><p>“I’m her genetic twin. I look more like her every day. You loved her.”</p><p>“I never fucking said that.”</p><p>“You didn’t fucking have to.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“If this is too much, too hard-”</p><p>“Leaving would be harder.” Head bowed, eyes closed. “...and not just because...I don’t know what a family is supposed to be. But this is what it means to me now.”</p><p>“Then you won’t leave, ever. Because I’ll never ask you to.” Tight hug. Jack slowly reciprocates. “Do you want me to stay or...?”</p><p>“No, go take that walk and see if Adrian is the right kind of crazy to fit our family.”</p><p>“He’s a little scared of you-”</p><p>“He should be.”</p><p>“-so be nice.”</p><p>“Fuck that.”</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>“I’ll...try.” Mumbling. “Maybe.”</p><p>“I won’t be long.” Quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>“The door shuts.</p><p>Jack waits a minute, then goes to her room. Pulls out the only picture she has of the two of them, snapped by Kasumi. Jack is drinking at the bar, glaring at her drink, and Miranda is watching her with a half-smile. Her throat grows tight, and she quickly puts it away.</p><p>NOt sure how this ends. Figure it out later.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda and Selah, working together in the clinic and discussing her husband, Brannon.</p><p>“I know its painful for you, but I don’t believe I’ve ever asked why.</p><p>“Persistent cystic fibroids in my uterus.” Still working. </p><p>“...there is a treatment for that, though. Isn’t there?”</p><p>“Removal, which is fairly quick and easy with the right equipment. And training.”</p><p>“...the doctor.”</p><p>“Once a year or so. He was taken to fight in the war not long before I needed my next treatment.”</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Not as long as I am careful.”</p><p>“Is Brannon...does he still...”</p><p>“He tries.” Dour. “He isn’t very good at it. It isn’t the most important thing, though. He holds me, which I’ve always loved, and I know if I asked he would go without as well.”</p><p>“Well, that’s just ridiculous. Men.”</p><p>“I cannot seem to explain it in the moment, and what I say before or after...it’s liked it flies right out of his mind as soon as we are intimate together.”</p><p>“They say men can only think with one head at a time, and its rarely the useful one.”</p><p>“I believe that.”</p><p>Miranda falls silent. A few moments later, she catches Selah watching her. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”</p><p>“No, I’m just wondering what you’re thinking about.”</p><p>“How did you?” Surprised.</p><p>“You chew on your lip when you think. The knottier the problem the more furiously you chew. Smirking. “I thought you were going to bite straight through it when ______ ________ _______.”</p><p>“Ah...yes, I was thinking about something.” A bit sheepish.</p><p>“Well, what is it? A new layout for the clinic? A different power distribution plan? A possible improvement to our crop rotation? Or perhaps-”</p><p>“Have you ever considered having sex with a woman?”</p><p>-090-</p><p>It took a few weeks to iron out the details. Miranda supposed she shouldn’t be surprised the answer was ‘yes’ or discover that their previous 3rd was a woman they were with for several years. She died with the others in the final attack. Miranda asks if that’s who’s room she has. No, that was a young man newly arrived to join them. She stayed with them. In retrospect, she can see it in the incongruities in their room. Clothing and belongings that don’t fit either. Brannon has to be informed (open communication all around) and then Selah wants to know in detail what Mirand is proposing. Given how much pain she will be in if its not done properly, she can understand her hesitation. </p><p>But then</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Is that all you can say?” Miranda taste, spooned behind the smaller woman. One hand still teasing through the slick folds of her sex. </p><p>“Hm, that’s not fair.” Soft gasp, flexing again. “Not when you-ah!” Another shudder.</p><p>“Brannon is perfectly capable of learning how to do this.”</p><p>“Because you aren’t staying.”</p><p>“No.” Closing her eyes, but every sense is saying it isn’t the same.</p><p>“May I ask you a personal question?”</p><p>Miranda snorts, squeezing a breast with her other hand. “Go ahead.”</p><p>“Is Jack a woman?”</p><p>Miranda goes still.</p><p>“How do you know that name?”</p><p>“You would speak it sometimes, when you were asleep. In the clinic.” Quietly. “And Orianna. I knew that was your sister, you spoke of her to me. But Jack...that name was new. We assumed...”</p><p>“Jack is a woman.” Eyes closed.</p><p>“She must be very special.”</p><p>“She is...certainly unique.” Smiling.</p><p>“Tell me about her?”</p><p>“Why?” Surprised. “You’ve never asked before.”</p><p>“Pride, I think.” Rolling over to face Miranda. “I’m biased, but I like to think that what Brannon and I offer between us is a good life. A good partnership.”</p><p>“...it is.”</p><p>“Then, she must be incredible to still fill your mind even three years later. I suppose knowing how incredible...”</p><p>“Even without Jack...I would have left to find my sister.”</p><p>“Would you even have considered coming back?” Sliding closer. “She would be welcome here....”</p><p>“...I’ve never thought about it.”</p><p>“Tell me about your Jack, then. How did you meet?” Grins. “Did you catch her eye across a crowded room? Or bump into each other walking along the Presidium?”</p><p>Miranda laughs. Trying breaking her out of a supermax prison. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>Stories about Jack almost become legendary. </p><p>Miranda teaches Brannon, and eventually its frequently a three way between them when they’re all available. Miranda never stays the night, though. Josephine asks why, and Miranda deflects about liking her space to sleep. Truth is, though, that she doesn’t want to promise something she can’t keep.</p><p>She works on a treatment for Selah’s pain as well. Using her as an intermediary won’t work forever.</p><p>-090-</p><p>More improvements to the Colony.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Older Monster, Jack and Ori. Two years, maybe? Normandy and crew mentioned in passing. Ori has cut her hair extremely short, and dresses nothing like her sister used to in an attempt to become visually different for Jack. Jack just got back from another short trip. Still working at the school, but that’s it. It has a proper Headmaster, etc, now. Jack still lives with Ori and Monster, Ori is now married to Adrian. He gets along surprisingly well with Jack. They watch biotic-ball together, and he treats her like an equal partner with Monster. Monster admits she likes Uncle Jack better. He teaches at the school. Orianna is now on the city planning council, working to help rebuild better than before. </p><p>Monster is an advanced four year old. Able to play multiple instruments and 2 years ahead in school. Jack is ridiculously proud of her. </p><p>Has a new verren, named something appropriate. Eezo was laid to rest shortly after Ori got married. As good a pet as Eezo ever was.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda pushes. She’s giving birth.</p><p>Her gift to Brannon and Selah. They can’t have children, but have always wanted one. Technically hers and Brannon’s, but she hasn’t thought of the child as ‘hers’ from the very beginning. It feels like this is the best she can do for them, as she’s still working towards going home someday. </p><p>Describe the rest of the crew.</p><p>The baby comes. A girl, with her eyes and dark hair. </p><p>Gloss over the recovery. Some things change, others don’t. She’s fond of the child, and fiercely protective. But knows she’s still set on leaving. </p><p>The growth of the community over all. </p><p>She still hasn’t given up hope, but every once in awhile will allow herself to indulge in a dream of a very different possibility. </p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda is called in the middle of the night for a medical emergency. Its the head colonist. </p><p>Major health something. Tries to bring him back from the edge for three days. They’re unsuccessful. He’s alone with Miranda when he brings out the key. Its to the long-range coms tower. He’s not long for this world, and he’s willing to pay whatever the price is for what he did now. He summons his son, who takes Miranda there.</p><p>She is halfway down the path before she hesitates. This is home. Of a sort. Of a kind. Its been 7 years. Maybe...maybe...</p><p>“Miranda?”</p><p>Selah, also on the path, the baby on her back. She sees the key, and the old man’s son. “Oh.”</p><p>“He gave it to me. He said it was time.” The son nods when Selah glances to him.</p><p>“Why are you standing here, then?”</p><p>“Because...seven years is a long time.”</p><p>“Would you be able to live here, with us and at peace if you don’t?” No reply, but she slowly shakes her head. “I didn’t think so.”</p><p>“What about-”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. And we’ll manage.” Kissing her lightly. “And if you find the universe doesn’t have room for you out there...come back. We always will.”</p><p>Surprised laugh. “Will you really?”</p><p>“For the woman who gave me everything? Yes.” Pushing her along. “Go. I’ll return to the pod, explain to the others and start pulling out some bags for you to pack.”</p><p>“They won’t come today.”</p><p>“No, but it will be soon. The Relays are fixed.”</p><p>“...ok.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Miranda doesn’t hesitate again.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Shepard sat at the desk, trying to pay attention as her lovely partner went over the details of the diplomatic briefing of the six-months in the making summit they were headed to really was important. She just hated this sort of work.</p><p>“Shepard,” Liara said gently when two pages of notes elicited not a single response. “Are you still paying attention?”</p><p>“Yes,” the ex-Commander said quickly, sitting up a little straighter in her seat. “I just...have a hard time sitting still this long.”</p><p>“...would an incentive help?” Leaning forward with a wide smile.</p><p>“Incentives always help.” Leaning closer as well.</p><p>Counselor?</p><p>Shepard paused on the brink of kissing the Asari, and sighed. “Yes, Garrus?”</p><p>“Important message from the Citadel. Priority One. You need to get down here now.”</p><p>“I’m on my way.” Getting up, stealing that kiss as soon as the com is off. “Are you coming with me, Advisor T’soni?”</p><p>“I suppose I should, to make sure you don’t stop and chat with every crewmember you see along the way.”</p><p>“I’m not that bad...”</p><p>“Oh, yes you are.” Kissing her cheek, adjusting her tunic. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They do.</p><p>The War room has been converted to a diplomatic center. The private room in the back is a bit crowded with the four of them, Garrus, Tali, Shepard and Liara all in there together, but they all listen in astonishment to what Counsenlor ________ lays before them.</p><p>Yesterday we received a Priority One request for help from a far world that just recently was reconnected to the rest of the universe via the Relay Gates. They used very old codes, but did use them correctly just the same. </p><p>“How old?” Garrus.</p><p>Reaper War Era. Those released immediately following their destruction, actually. </p><p>“It happens, with the Mass Relays just coming on line in the last two or three years. What’s so special about this one?” Shepard.</p><p>It's who their claiming to be, Counselor Shepard. According to the message, the sender is Captain Miranda Lawson. </p><p>-090-</p><p>“Shepard,” Garrus said hurriedly as he tried to keep pace with the determined woman. “You shouldn’t-”</p><p>“You’ve had four days to change me mind, and you haven’t Garrus. Get out of my way.” Preparing to board the smaller spacecraft. “Are you ready doctor?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am, and I double checked the encoded files with the DNA and fingerprints of the woman in question are all prepped and ready to go.”</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“It shouldn’t be you. You’re-”</p><p>“Her friend.”</p><p>“It might not be her.”</p><p>“When have I ever run from danger, Garrus.” </p><p>“Never.” Liara, showing up and carrying a weapon. “Which is why we’re going as well. Garrus, you won’t stop her so you might as well just protect her and hope for the best.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Its a rather large compliment that goes down.</p><p>Shepard isn’t the first out of the ship, Kaidan taking that leap with four others who quickly form a perimeter and warily watch the small group that approaches from the colony below. Preliminary scans indicate no weapons present, and the group carefully comes in full view with hands empty. The one at the front is Miranda.</p><p>“It’s her.” Shepard, stunned.</p><p>“You don’t know that.” Liara.</p><p>“I do.” Shepard.</p><p>“You’ll wait for the tests all the same.” Weapon still at the ready.</p><p>“Yes, fine, but that’s her. I know it.”</p><p>Kaidan tells the group to stop at about twenty feet away, tossing Miranda something. Its a blood collection system.</p><p>“Can’t be too careful,” he said with a crooked smile, giving her a friendly nod. “You remember right before Shepard’s party.”</p><p>“I do,” Miranda admitted with an equally crooked grin. “Let’s do this, then.” Quickly takes a sample, tosses it back. Kaidan hands it to doc. </p><p>It only takes a moment. “DNA is a match, sir.”</p><p>“Right. Now this.” Tosses a pad her way. Miranda quickly bares her hand and presses her palm to it. </p><p>Shepard’s moving before it lights up green. </p><p>She collides with Miranda, hugging her hard enough the older woman laughs in surprise. Liara follows, as does Garrus and Tali. They’re all talking over each other. She’s alive! They can’t believe it! Should have known, she’s too tough to give it up just yet. Look at her! </p><p>Eventually they get to what they really want to know: what happened?</p><p>Miranda has had five days to think about this. To think about what to say. About what to do. She and the others have decided to collectively lie. Because to do otherwise means people they love are going to suffer. Its not the right thing to do. It isn’t fair. It isn’t justice. But it is their decision.</p><p>“I can’t tell you.”</p><p>“...Miranda.” Garrus. “It’s fine. Whatever happened, your safe now. Just point us to them, and we’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“No, Garrus. You can’t.” </p><p>Shepard eventually takes her aside alone.</p><p>“You know I can’t leave it at this.”</p><p>Figure all this out. Miranda still refuses to speak, and Shepard understands why. It ends up they hold a ‘town hall’ style meeting with everyone. Shepard speaks to them about those who are leaving refusing to explain what happened, but she isn’t an idiot and neither is the Alliance. Justice will be meted out eventually. She will return at a future date with whatever that justice is. </p><p>Those who are leaving pack their things to do so. Miranda, with her two bags. Shepard doesn’t miss her saying a tearful goodbye to a couple with a child who could be Miranda’s spitting image. There are three others, two former crew members and one spouse. They are all given private quarters (the Normandy has been reworked again, to give them the ability to act more as a diplomatic ship now and again). Miranda’s room is technically her old one, and she puts the bags on the bed as she sits and tries not to cry.</p><p>Where is Jack? Where is Ori?</p><p>The door opens. Shepard and Liara pause in the doorway.</p><p>“We came to talk to you, but if you’d rather be alone...” Liara.</p><p>“No, better to get this over with now.” Wiping at her eyes. “Where’s Orianna? And Jack? I just can’t believe you’d come and not bring them with you unless-”</p><p>“They’re fine.” Shepard quickly. “I’m sorry, I should have said so first thing.”</p><p>“Then where are they?”</p><p>“Miranda...” Liara. “We couldn’t bring them. They don’t know yet-”</p><p>“Why not?!” Almost demanding.</p><p>“A few reasons.” Calmly. “To inform everyone of your sudden and seemingly miraculous return to life was...problematic. Your message was very brief. A necessity, I know, of sending it on the quicker channels. But, while it was enough to bring us here it wasn’t enough to ascertain other things. Like who was still alive, and what had happened. The Council decided to say nothing, and dispatched us as we were already ‘in the neighborhood’ on another mission. Thus, we were nowhere near earth, and therefore even if we had decided to release the news immediately...it made little sense to come and fetch them instead of heading straight to you.”</p><p>“...right, yes. That all makes sense, I just...” Wiping at her eyes again. “But...they are ok?”</p><p>“Better than ok, mostly.” Shepard, sitting beside her and handing her a pad. “Want to see some pictures?”</p><p>Pictures, pictures, pictures. Introducing Adrian, and Monster and the baby. Orianna’s wedding (Jack walked her down the aisle, and is wearing a very handsome suit. Miranda’s a fan.) and everything that followed. Yes, Jack lives with them. She’s basically Monster’s other parent, because Adrian wasn’t in the picture at the time.</p><p>“Is Jack seeing anyone?”</p><p>A quiet pause.</p><p>“Ah, well, who is it so I can get over wanting to strangle them in their sleep before we get there?” Trying to make a joke. It falls flat.</p><p>“No, not like that.” Shepard, quickly. “Jack’s...Jack. She never really got over what happened to you. So, she’s still single.”</p><p>“But, she has a reputation now.” Liara, giving Shepard a look. “They call her ‘One-Chance Jack’ because she’ll give anyone one chance. At sex. And that’s really been it for 7 years.”</p><p>“...of course it can’t be something simple, can it?” Rubbing her eyes again.</p><p>“So...you and her, huh?” Shepard grins.</p><p>“You don’t look that surprised.” Shrugging. “I guess she actually told people, then?”</p><p>“Before...before we heard, yeah. She was a sappy mess, actually. We’d give her crap about it, and she’d turn red but with this smile...happiest I’d ever seen her.” Shepard.</p><p>“...if it weren’t for her, I probably wouldn’t have come back.” Quietly. “Orianna’s life was always separate from mine, it would have been enough just to know she was doing well and to get the occasional picture or message. But Jack...I had to know. I have to see her.” Covering her face. “Does that make me stupid? We weren’t even really together, just...a vague promise that...and its been seven years. Does she even-?”</p><p>“She keeps a picture of you in her room. The only one I think of you together.” Liara quietly. “And she has told those girls every scrap of information she can remember about you. She kept her promise to you. Orianna has never been alone or without help, and Jack has done everything anyone could have possibly expected of her to and more.” Slowly. “I am not promising things will be as they were. I cannot say much to the state of Jack’s heart or affections, she has always kept such things to herself. But...there is a place for you there, with both of them. I can promise you that.”</p><p>“Good. Good.” Trying not to cry. Ends up between Liara and Shepard, crying out seven years of guilt and worry. She still can’t tell them what happened. Shepard is starting to get an idea of the sort of conditions she was in. Where guards quickly became friends and she could have gotten out, but only by taking lives and how would that have made things any better?</p><p>More conversations over the next four days. Miranda is surprised to realize some of her companions over the last seven years have been relatively important in their own right, and therefore have their own reasons for returning. One is Admiral Hacket’s grandson, and one is another bigshot’s niece. The last one is connected to no one important, but is a famous painter. That is the one that got married, and is bringing his spouse with him.</p><p>Finish this out.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Jack checked her watch for the fourth time and sighed. There went her second hour class. Getting up, she ignored Orianna’s quiet admonishment to be patient and went to the cadet that stood at the door, ready to fetch refreshments or anything else the random group may require.</p><p>“Look, kid,” she said as the young woman opened her mouth to tell her once again that it wouldn’t be much longer now. “Who’s your commanding officer? I have things to do, and-”</p><p>“And your patience is appreciated, Ms. Nought.” Counselor Tevos. “If you will return to your seat, we will begin.” Jack warily does so. “Thank you all for coming today. We have news that directly impacts each of your families. Recently, we received news that seemed impossible. It was investigated with care, due not only to the potentially life-changing nature of this news but the blah abla. We can now relay this to you, knowing the full truth of what occurred. The _______, which was believed to have been destroyed by accident was actually the result of sabotage  by the colony of ____.”</p><p>“Why tell us this now?” Bitter old man. “A letter would have sufficed, to tell us how our son died.”</p><p>“Yes, but your son is not dead.” Breaking in gently. “The Normandy is docking now, and aboard her is ________, __________. _________. __________ and Miranda Lawson. Alive and well and eager to see their loved ones again after seven-”</p><p>Jack’s vision went grey at the edges, and a high-pitched whine filled her ears. Shakily she sunk back in her chair, unable to do more than breathe as the sound of the others raising their voices drowned the Counselor out. </p><p>“Jack?” Orianna asked, a touch on her shoulder, but just as quickly gone again. Running feet, a high-pitched squeal (ah, so that’s where Monster gets it from)-</p><p>Breathe-</p><p>She’s...</p><p>Breathe-</p><p>...not...</p><p>Breathe-</p><p>“Jack.” Shepard suddenly in front of her. “You...uh...you ok?”</p><p>“The fuck kind of question is that?” Hoarsely.</p><p>“A really stupid one.” Shepard grins. “But there’s someone here who wants to see you. And I’d hate the first thing she sees in seven years is you passed out.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Shooting to her feet.</p><p>Miranda is right there. </p><p>Jack almost falls back in surprise, and Miranda catches her arm. </p><p>“Shit!” They both kinda laugh. Stare at each other. Note the differences. It doesn’t matter.</p><p>“Where the fuck have you been, princess?”</p><p>“Does it really matter right now? I’m back.”</p><p>“...no it doesn’t.”</p><p>Holding her tight.</p><p>They fit together just the same, except-</p><p>“What is that on your arm?”</p><p>“My arm.” Amused.</p><p>“No, the-”</p><p>Mirand flexes.</p><p>“...oh.” Wide smile. “Well, I always knew you liked guns, but uh...”</p><p>“Jack stop hogging her!” Orianna, worming her way in.</p><p>“You got to hug her first!” Half-heartedly fighting back.</p><p>“Just because you were about to pass out.”</p><p>“I was not!”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve missed you!” Hugging them both, lifting them clean off the ground. Orianna yelps, Jack just laughs.</p><p>“Excuse me, if I may have your attention please.” Tevos. “I understand your eagerness to reconnect with your lost loved one, but I am afraid you cannot leave just yet.” Protests. “Please! The reason we summoned you now as opposed to when they are released is transparency. The moment we leave this room, and begin the final steps of checking the physical and mental health it is likely one or more will be recognized and then televised by our very efficient news crew on the Citadel. It would have been unforgivable if you discovered they were alive and well in such a manner, so steps were taken. But we must do our due diligence as well, and that means they cannot leave just yet. You are, of course, free to stay with them through this process so long as your presence does not impede the work that must be done.”</p><p>“When do you believe they will be allowed to leave?”</p><p>“That is not something I can-”</p><p>“Tonight.” Shepard, speaking up.</p><p>“Counselor Shepard, we cannot-”</p><p>“It is reasonable, Counselor Tevos, that given the efficiency of our medical staff and the C-Sec offices that by this evening everyone will be released to their families for the night with the agreement that all will return at ______ to begin again the next day.”</p><p>“...that is acceptable, Counselor Shepard.”</p><p>“Excellent. Let’s get going, then, I’d like to eat my supper on time tonight.”</p><p>Weak chuckles. Families begin breaking off into groups.</p><p>Jack frowns. “One of us has to go back. Adrian has a late lecture, and Monster’s game is this afternoon-”</p><p>“...that’s right.” Orianna, face falling. Jack notices, and sighs a little.</p><p>“I’ll go. It was my day anyways, and Monster wanted some pointers so...”</p><p>“Are...are you sure?” Orianna hesitantly. “I mean...maybe we could switch or...”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Giving her a wan smile and reluctantly letting go of Miranda. “We’ll see you both at dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Actually.” Liara, coming up. “May I steal the girls instead?”</p><p>“Really?” Jack, surprised.</p><p>“Well, that way the both of you can stay and hopefully you won’t mind if Shepard and I come to yours for dinner?”</p><p>“It’s because of Adrian’s cooking.” Jack, not even bothering to whisper. “She’s fucking in love with his risottos.”</p><p>“That is...somewhat exaggerated.” Liara, cheeks blue. “And we were going to ask to eat with you regardless, Adrian cooking is simply a nice bonus.”</p><p>“Well, I’m certainly not going to complain if you’re offering to take the girls.” Jack, still grinning. “I’ll message ahead and let them know Auntie Li is coming.”</p><p>“...aren’t you their mother?” Miranda, to Orianna who just watches with a smile.</p><p>“Jack’s listed as a full guardian for both girls. I may have birthed them, but she’s basically their other mom.” Smiling widely. “Those girls wouldn’t know what to do without their Uncle Jack!”</p><p>“...Uncle Jack?”</p><p>“Now that’s a good story.” Slinging an arm about her Lawson girls as they’re lead through the doors. “So I went on this trip to Thessia-”</p><p>-090-</p><p>There is so much waiting.</p><p>“So tell me how you met Adrian.”</p><p>“Well, he’s a teacher at the same school as Jack...”</p><p>Jack listens as Orianna retells the epic ridiculousness that was her and Adrian finally getting together. False starts, terrible dates and all. Every once in awhile Jack finds here eyes drifting towards Miranda, as if to make sure she’s still there. When she does, Miranda glances her way and smiles. Orianna then draws her back again.</p><p>“Jack walked me down the aisle. She wore a very handsome suit...” Knowing grin.</p><p>“Actually, I’ve seen it.” Glancing at Jack. “Shepard had pictures. It was...certainly something.”</p><p>“Really?” Big grin. “Good thing I kept it.”</p><p>“The only real downside of Adrian is once a year he ends up essentially married to Jack for three weeks-”</p><p>“It’s not that bad, and you not participating is your choice.”</p><p>“I just can’t get into biotic ball-”</p><p>“You’re into biotic ball?” Miranda, incredulous.</p><p>“Well, when you can’t smear heads anymore...” Shrugs. “And some of the players are actually impressive. Monster plays in a local league, you know.”</p><p>“So, why three weeks out of the year?”</p><p>“Inter Alliance Championships.” Both girls look at her. “What? Absolute best fucking matches of the year.”</p><p>Miranda smirks. “So you do still have a filthy mouth.”</p><p>“Yeah, when I fucking want to-” Leaning in.</p><p>“But not around the kids.”</p><p>“No, not around the kids.” Jack, giving Orianna a halfhearted glare. “Sometimes I wish Monster wasn’t into biotic ball, it would make watching games a whole lot fucking easier.”</p><p>“Speaking of Monster and Abigail, who is the favorite Aunt? I want to know who my competition is.”</p><p>“Liara.” Both, together.</p><p>“Really?” surprised. “But...how...”</p><p>“It’s her biotics, partially.” Jack, grumbling. “Fucking Asar...”</p><p>“You’re stronger than she is.”</p><p>“Fucking A I am,” Rolling her eyes. “But she knows games. Tricks. Silly shit, like kids like to do. Things all Asari learn as children, apparently.” Bitter edge.</p><p>“Ah, no way I can compete with that.” Miranda, dourly. “I was never trained to use biotics for anything but combat.”</p><p>“Well, the girls will be happy to teach you.” Rolling her eyes. “Don’t play ‘Ready, Set, Go’ with Monster, though. Loser takes a biotic flick to the forehead, and hers sting.”</p><p>Orianna leaves at some point with others to get food. Miranda goes into her medical appointment. </p><p>Its Dr. Chakwas. A familiar face is comforting, get to reviewing her medical tests.</p><p>“Miranda, this was not discussed in your medical interview, but the signs are all there. You conceived a child, and carried to term.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Where is the child, Miranda?”</p><p>“She wasn’t mine, I surrogate for another family unable to carry to term. She is with her family, and was perfectly fine the last time I saw her.”</p><p>“...I see.”</p><p>“Is there anything wrong?”</p><p>“Physically? No.” Closing the file. “I am concerned for your mental health. You were a prisoner, Miranda.”</p><p>“...in the sense that I was not allowed to leave the planet, yes.”</p><p>“You were cut off from your support structures. They made you as vulnerable as possible, right down to allowing physical deterioration to occur so you would need their help for a time.”</p><p>“The family I surrogated for were not my captors.”</p><p>“They assisted in it. Selah was the doctor who kept you sedated for three months. Brannon was a munitions expert, he would have been one of those who destroyed your ships.”</p><p>“______ made them do it.”</p><p>“_______ was one man. A persuasive man, perhaps, but still just one.”</p><p>Miranda feels like the ground is collapsing beneath her.</p><p>“I am recommending all of you be required to undergo intense psychoanalysis and be assigned a personal psychologist with mandatory weekly meetings at the minimum.”</p><p>Miranda is quieter when she leaves, and Jask asks if she’s ok.</p><p>“Dr. Chakwas merely pointed out some things I had not considered before.” wan smile.</p><p>“...ok.”</p><p>“Can I have a little more time before I try and unpack seven years of...passive captivity?”</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, of course.”</p><p>Its not the answer she expected. Planned on fighting more. It leaves her off balance. The questioning continues.</p><p>-090-</p><p>“Monster, your coach is calling you.” Liara, balancing Abigail on her hip. “The game’s about to start.”</p><p>“But Uncle Jack isn’t here!” Plaintive. “She promised she’d come!”</p><p>“I told you, something came up.”</p><p>“Uncle Jack doesn’t break promises.”</p><p>“No, she does. But sometimes...things happen that are outside of her control.” Crouching down. “We’ll see her tonight. But right now, you need to listen to your coach.”</p><p>“...fine.” Slouching off.</p><p>-090-</p><p>Miranda is finally released, and they head to the transport beam. </p><p>“I suppose I should ask whether or not you want to stay with us tonight.” Jack.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, Jack, of course she does.” Orianna.</p><p>“...I would like to. If there’s room for me.”</p><p>“There is-”</p><p>“Ori-”</p><p>“-with Jack, which is where you belong, so its fine.”</p><p>“Orianna, can I speak to Jack alone for a minute?”</p><p>“I’m not a child, Miranda.”</p><p>“No, but unless you want to watch me stick my tongue down Jack’s throat-”</p><p>“Fine, fine...” Heading around the corner.</p><p>Jack laughs. “Shit, she’s easy to- mph!”</p><p> </p><p>They surface some time later.</p><p>“...fuck me.” Breathing hard.</p><p>“That’s the question, isn’t it?” Snuggling into Jack’s neck. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can stay with you and not...”</p><p>“Fuck like bunnies?” Hoarsely.</p><p>“As crude and accurate as ever.” Biting her lip. “So...”</p><p>“I don’t want to push you.”</p><p>“Maybe I want to be pushed.”</p><p>“Do you? Really?”</p><p>“Yes. Please.”</p><p>Smirks. “Want to stay with me, Princess?” Holding her close. “I promise it's a huge step up from the cot last time.”</p><p>“As it happens, my schedule is clear...”</p><p>“You are in high demand...”</p><p>Lips meet again.</p><p>A time later. “You know, when you said that I didn’t think you being serious.” Orianna, watching them. “How do you breathe like that?”</p><p>“You don’t.” Jack giddy. “Shit, princess, cut that out or we’re skipping dinner.”</p><p>“Fine by me.”</p><p>“No, you have to meet Adrian and the girls.” Grabbing Miranda’s arm to pull her along. “And Shepard and Liara are coming too. It won’t kill you to wait a few hours.”</p><p>Again, Jack doesn’t fight. “Ugh, fine.” To Miranda. “At least Adrian can cook.”</p><p>“Says the woman who can’t heat soup.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’ve accepted that I don’t force people to eat things I’ve burned to pans.”</p><p>“That was one time and you didn’t have to-”</p><p>“I couldn’t look at steak for a month after that.”</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>“Breakfast she’s good. Pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon...all fine! But ask her to make anything else and you end up with something that looks awful and tastes worse.”</p><p>“The girls like my meatloaf.”</p><p>“Your meatloaf is basically bread crumbs and ketchup, and they don’t know any better.”</p><p>“Stop it, you’re making me sound like a terrible mother!”</p><p>“Are you sure you missed this, princess?”</p><p>“Positive.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>Monster was made.</p><p>Uncle Jack missed her game, Aunt Liara was too busy telling daddy about their trip to play, and Aunt Shep wasn’t there to show her newest models. </p><p>Theres the sound of the door opening, and daddy hurries to it with Aunt Liara and Abigail. There’s voices. Uncle Jack laughing catches her ear, but...not. She’s still mad. This isn’t ok.</p><p>“Where’s monster?”</p><p>Daddy’s reply is too low to hear, but she frowns all the same. She hasn’t done anything wrong. She’s not the one who broke promises.</p><p>The couch dips, and she finds herself in a biotic headlock.</p><p>“Hey! Uncle Jack!”</p><p>“Better angry than mopey. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Let me go!” Struggling free.</p><p>“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“You broke your promise!”</p><p>Jack lets go, Monster fixes her hair and glares at her.</p><p>“So? Got nothing to say?”</p><p>Jack sighs. “I’m sorry. That’s all there really is to say.”</p><p>“That doesn’t fix it.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“What do you want from me, kid?” Hands out. “I made a promise, and I didn’t keep it. That was wrong, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Ok, but why did you do that? You never do that.”</p><p>“I know, I know, I uh...I have someone your mom and I want you to meet.” Looking up and catching Miranda’s eye. Motioning her over.</p><p>Its a rocky introduction, and Monster isn’t impressed. </p><p>They go to eat dinner, and Monster insists on sitting between Jack and Miranda. She’s happy right up until she realizes Jack’s arm isn’t really around her, its just resting on the back of her chair so she can touch Miranda on the other side. After that, even Liara saying she did really well in her game that day can’t quite lift her spirits.</p><p>Liara and Shepard have an announcement to make, and Miranda jokes about another pregnancy. Shepard is retiring from the council, and Liara has been chosen to take one of the seats to represent Thessia in the new Senate that is forming in lieu of the Alliance. They’ll still live in the Citadel, and be available with their friends when needed.</p><p>Congrats all around.</p><p>They leave soon after, and Monster and baby are prepared for bed. Monster wants Jack to put her to sleep, but its her daddy’s night and he insists. She wishes everyone a grumpy goodnight and stomps off.</p><p>Jack has other things on her mind. Snags two bottles from the fridge, and tugs MIranda towards the door.</p><p>“C’mon.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Laughing a little.</p><p>“To see the view.”</p><p>Takes her to the roof.</p><p>They aren’t the tallest building around, but the view is still pretty great.</p><p>“Do they let all the tenants use the roof?”</p><p>“No, this is my space.”</p><p>“What does the owner think about that?”</p><p>“Since I’m the owner, I think its pretty fuckin’ smart.”</p><p>Explain about being paid in property after the war. A lot of who owned what was lost, so they rebuilt and figured it out later. Jack owns the building, and rents it to the school. Its mostly homes for teachers and students, with a few classrooms on the bottom floor. Miranda is suitably impressed.</p><p>“So...we’re alone.”</p><p>“Entirely.” Smirking.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>There wasn’t much talking after that.</p><p>There’s a faded lounge seat that suffices after seeking fingers make knees go weak. They’re alone, but out in the open enough that neither quite considers getting naked. Jack still sends Miranda hurtling over the edge with biotics and clever fingers.</p><p>“...shit Jack.”</p><p>“Can’t feel your legs?” Smug.</p><p>“It’s nice to know some things haven’t changed.”</p><p>“...oh.”</p><p>“Hm?” Sees Jack’s face. “Oh, no not you Jack. You’re...perfect. Exactly what I needed and more.”</p><p>“Ok, then what...?”</p><p>“Shepard is missing a leg, and is a fucking politician. Garrus and Tali are married, and so is Kaidan and Cortez and Orianna to someone I just me today and she had two babies and I’m fairly sure one of them hates me.”</p><p>“Wha- no. I mean...” Trails off.</p><p>“She hates me.” Amused.</p><p>“She just met you. And...shit, she’s really not used to sharing me, so...”</p><p>“Do you always let her and Orianna have their way?”</p><p>“No.” Pointed look. “I don’t!”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to leave earlier.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to leave either. But someone had to get the kids and-”</p><p>“And that’s always you?”</p><p>“...you were gone.” Burying her head in Miranda’s neck. “And...Orianna was pregnant, and a fucking mess. If it made her happy, I did it. I didn’t know what else to do. I guess its just...habit now. Besides, I’m usually available. I don’t have much of a social life-”</p><p>“That’s not what I heard.” Teasing.</p><p>“That’s not fucking fiar. I didn’t..you were dead, and-”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Kissing Jack. “I really don’t.”</p><p>“Then why bring it up?”</p><p>“...it feels like you went from one extreme of only caring about yourself to only caring about others to the exclusion of yourself.”</p><p>“Is that such a fucking bad thing?”</p><p>“One isn’t better than the other.”</p><p>“Fuck, seven years and you still talk in circles...”</p><p>“What do you want? Right now?”</p><p>“You. Just you?”</p><p>“How?” Teasing her ear. “Just having a chat on the couch? Kissing a quiet corner? Having a drink in the bar?”</p><p>“Naked in my bed making obscene sounds as I take my sweet fucking time remembering everything I never knew about your body and discovering a few things on the way.”</p><p>“Then do it.” Smirking.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“...I’ve already been more selfish than any person probably has a right to be.”</p><p>“How d’you figure?”</p><p>“I made it back. And you still....seven years is a long time...and I wasn’t sure...”</p><p>Jack grows still.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have blamed you.”</p><p>“...I couldn’t.” Not meeting her eyes. “I couldn't do that again. Lose someone like that. That and people...are assholes.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing specific. Just...people don’t seem to understand what a promise is.” Rolling her shoulders. “Not everyone I was with was a one night stand. And none of them seemed to understand that it didn’t matter that you were dead, or that Orianna was an adult or then married or that most people wouldn’t stick around that long... Orianna and the girls are important to me. And they just didn’t get that.”</p><p>“That is a hard thing for some people to understand.” Dourly. “Especially when its technically ‘this lady I sometimes fucked and had a nebulous thing with’s sister’, right?”</p><p>Jack dead serious. “Be my girlfriend.”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>“It’s only been hours...”</p><p>“I’ve been kicking myself for seven years for not doing it before now.” Swallowing. “Aside from you actually being gone, you know that hardest part was?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The fact that nobody else expecting me to care that you were gone. Fuck, some of them actually thought I would celebrate. I almost killed Garrus for it...but I couldn’t blame him. Couldn’t blame anyone but me. And what did it protect me from? Fuck all, that’s what. I watched Orianna get married, and all I could think half the day was ‘shit, if she hadn’t died and I hadn’t been such a pussy...I might be married right now.’ So fuck waiting. Shit, you wanna tie the knot? Let’s go tomorrow.”</p><p>“...are you proposing?” Shocked.</p><p>“Would you say yes if I did?”</p><p>“Could you give me a little time? Give us a little time?” Huffing against her neck, chest bursting with warmth. “Shit, Jack, and here I thought you couldn’t possibly surprise me at this point.”</p><p>“That’d be fucking boring.” Grinning. “So...be my fucking girlfriend.”</p><p>“...yes, I’d like to be your fucking girlfriend. Though...” Sliding their hips together. “Right now I’d mostly just like to be fucking.”</p><p>“We can fix that.”</p><p>They manage to fix their clothes enough to go back inside, though Miranda is sure they’re fooling no one. She also doesn’t care.</p><p>Jack still wants her. Jack wants more. Jack is thinking about marriage.</p><p>Her chest might burst.</p><p>The apartment is quiet when they enter. Its obvious everyone's gone to bed, Jack goes to grab a few things and Miranda goes to her bedroom. Considers the pros and cons of already being naked and the fun of being unwrapped like a present when someone flicks on the light.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Monster, clearly not happy.</p><p>“Uh, getting ready for bed.”</p><p>“Hey, princess, I got water and juice, wasn’t sure-”</p><p>“Jack, we have company.”</p><p>“No, you’re the company.” Monster, frowning.</p><p>“Monster, what are you doing up?” Sighing.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep. I want to stay with you.”</p><p>“Well, you can’t tonight. Miranda is staying with me, and the bed’s not big enough for three.”</p><p>“Then she can sleep in my bed. Its big enough.”</p><p>“That’s very generous of you, but not tonight, kiddo.”</p><p>“I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“Then let’s go knock on your mom and dad’s door and see who’s up.”</p><p>“It’s locked.”</p><p>“It better not me.” Grumbling. Scooping Monster up. “Give me a minute.”</p><p>“Take your take. I can wait.”</p><p>“I can’t.” </p><p>Monster glares.</p><p>Her niece so hates her.</p><p>She’s also about to finally live a dream she hasn’t thought might ever happen again for seven years so its hard to care.</p><p>Jack comes back, rolling her eyes. “Kids.”</p><p>“I, uh...wouldn’t really know.” The baby was too small when she left to have much sass.</p><p>“You’ll learn.” Closing the door and locking it purposefully behind her. “Now, where were we?”</p><p>Again, there isn’t much talking after that.</p><p>Much later, laying together comfortably entangled with Jack’s fingers in her hair and tracing patterns down her side, Miranda wonders what she’s done to deserve perfection.</p><p>“So...I have to ask.”</p><p>Ah, there it is. The other shoe.</p><p>“Ok, then ask.”</p><p>“I know what these are.” Gently tracing the stretch marks on her stomach. “What happened?”</p><p>She’s trying to ask where the child is. And afraid of what the answer is. “I carried a baby to term for a couple that couldn’t do so themselves, as a gift.”</p><p>“...oh. Oh, so...”</p><p>“She was a year and a half old when I left. And perfectly happy with her loving parents.”</p><p>“I don’t think I knew that people did that.”</p><p>“It’s not as common now. Most difficulties with conceiving and carrying a child can be easily rectified in a decent hospital.”</p><p>“Most, yeah.” Snorting. </p><p>“Speaking of pregnancy, what did I step in on accident when I made that joke tonight?”</p><p>“Oh, right. Well, shit...Shepard wants kids.”</p><p>“She can’t have her own.”</p><p>“No. Liara though...”</p><p>“They won’t look like Shepard, but they would be hers.”</p><p>“Exactly there’s just one problem...Liara is about 200 years away from that phase.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn't realize that.”</p><p>“Yeah. Turns out, there’s a way to hurry that along...but it might cut Liara’s lifespan almost in half.”</p><p>“Oh, shit.”</p><p>“Yep. I mean, considering 500 years vs 1000 years, its like whatever, its too fucking long either way, but...”</p><p>“Shepard said no.”</p><p>“Yeah. Its a sore spot between them.”</p><p>“And I stepped right in it. Great.”</p><p>“How were you to know? You’ve been dead for seven years, I think you’re allowed a misstep or two.”</p><p>“That’s very generous of you.” Long pause. “You’re tired. I should let you sleep.”</p><p>“Will you be here when I wake up?”</p><p>“For as long as you want me to be.”</p><p>“How about we start with forever and go from there?”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Its a rocky first few months together. It takes time for Monster to warm up to Miranda, and helps that they have a ton in common. Miranda does the therapy and comes to terms with some things Including the fact that the Jack she fell in love with isn’t there anymore, but the current Jack loves her all the same and is equally capable of making her happy. </p><p>That night, she tells Jack, “I love you.” They’re both guilty of carefully avoided it for awhile, but its finally out and Jack blurts out, “I love you too. Marry me?”</p><p>Miranda laughs, then accepts.</p><p>Its a small ceremony. </p><p>She hasn’t been in contact with them thus far, but she sends Selah and Brannon a picture and a  short note after the wedding. She figures that’s it, and she’ll never see or hear from them again.</p><p>Until Monster gets sick.</p><p>She’s ten now, and things are mostly the same (mostly good too). She passes out playing biotic ball, and is rushed to the hospital. Dr. Chakwas handles the case, being familiar with Miranda’s DNA already.</p><p>It has to do with how heavily edited her and Orianna’s genome is. Monster is sick, but Abigail is fine. Chakwas posits that any child carrying their DNA is probably 50/50 going to have problems. However, now that they know what’s wrong, they can test for it and cure it. Easy peasy. Few weeks of treatments, and she’s good as new.</p><p>Miranda walks away from teh whole thing sick to her stomach.</p><p>That night, she’s spooning with Jack.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jack. “I can hear you chewing your lip. And not in the sexy way.”</p><p>That gets a brief laugh. “...there’s something I never told you. A lot of things, actually.”</p><p>“This is about the colony.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I told you, you don’t have to. You don’t owe me any explanations for anything that happened there.”</p><p>“I know. But if I don’t you won’t understand why I have to go back.”</p><p>-090-</p><p>Jack is not happy. She also insists on coming along.</p><p>They hop a ride on the Normandy (Garrus is still Captain) and head out. They’re given one of the guest cabins to use. All the while, Miranda is slowly revealing more to Jack. Like how she was invited into Selah and Brannon’s marriage as a third partner. And why she offered to carry the baby. How the head colonist manipulated everything into place. How Selah was the one who kept her sedated for three months, and Brannon was the munitions expert who blew up the ships. Her own struggle to come to terms with it all. How, in the end, only five of the original crew that landed left when they were rescued after seven years. How that made meteing out any sort of punishment extremely difficult. </p><p>Miranda is still dealing with the guilt. Jack didn’t know, and is furious on her behalf. Doesn’t want her to go down, she’ll fetch the kid herself. Take the test. Miranda won’t hear it. Garrus has orders to check up personally on the others who chose to stay. They’ll be there for at least two days.</p><p>When they land, Miranda is the first out. She is greeted by someone she knows, who is surprised to see her. The colonists treat her return as something to celebrate, and insist on a party.</p><p>Garrus makes a koolaid comment.</p><p>Jack meets Selah and Brannon, who welcome Miranda back with open arms. Miranda is struggling not to fall back into old habits and rhythms. They explain about the genes, and the child takes the test. Rorie looks exactly like Monster, and she has the defect as well. She needs to go to the Citadel to take the treatment. </p><p>The extended visit of having Selah and Brannon around all the time is extremely hard on Jack. Its hard to hate someone who loves the one you love. Not sure if we’re working up to a foursome or not? Definitely some kind of closure. Also, remaining in more regular contact after that. Though things get really tense fora while it ends with another happily ever after. Jack and MIranda as strong together as ever. </p><p>Epilogue. </p><p>Jack’s retirement party. After 60 years, she’s giving up her teaching position. Everyone who’s still alive is there. List those they’ve lost. Includes Shepard. Liara attends with her daughters, 3 in all. She eventually talked Shepard around. Orianna now has five kids, and she and Jack are basically still the ‘other parents’. They moved rooms, and now live in a larger space. Still together.</p><p>Miranda could not be prouder of her, and happily accepts a life of being ‘Jack’s Wife’...whatever that may bring.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>